For My Lover
by TayTay4936
Summary: Something a little different from me. A songfic based on the Tracy Chapman song "For My Lover". Just how far are Adam and Phil willing to go for the men they love when everything is against them? E&C, Junk
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay. This fic is much different from what I'm used to writing, but once the muse hit, I figured I'd give it a try. I seem to be on a songfic binge lately. There are two more I want to attempt to write, but we'll see. I'm also not really one to write anything AU-ish, so this'll be a first. This story takes place in the near future as a sort of 'what-if' about what could happen if laws got extreme here in the states. I guess you could say the current political climate here inspired this, along with the song "For My Lover" by Tracy Chapman. Also, one little thing I'm changing is in this Jeff has retired, his last run being in TNA.

Alrighty...After that ridiculously long author's note...enjoy! And please leave feedback. I appreciate all of it. :)

P.S. The lyrics to the song were a big part of this fic, but I got bitched out for them not being in the public domain so I had to remove them. I'd suggest that anyone curious look up the lyrics to this beautiful song.

* * *

They sat there on opposite sides of the small cell, backs pressing against the cold cement wall, each lost in their own thoughts. After long minutes...could have been hours...probably was...Adam shifted his eyes slightly, his gaze landing on Phil, still lost in his own trance.

Once he felt Adam's gaze upon him, their eyes finally met, a million thoughts and messages passing between them, but one screaming louder than all the others.

_We did the right thing._

* * *

It had been a few months since everything had changed.

The bigotry and hatred had turned into laws. Beliefs had turned into facts. Violence turned to "justice".

_Love_ had turned into "crime".

They were all on alert now.

Adam and Jay spent much more time back in Ontario, where it was still safe; they could still be free. Jay still worked, though, and when he wasn't filming for _Haven_, Adam hated being away from him.

So, they continued their traveling as usual, just constantly on guard. Most of the time, it was just the two of them, but if anyone was with them, it was always Phil and Jeff, who had to deal with the same problems, the same fears. Even during the times they weren't traveling together, the two couples always kept in touch, just making sure they were all okay.

They had always been careful, so they knew someone had to have ratted them out.

They were in Virginia for a show. After it was over, the two couples went back to the hotel, where they had two rooms side-by-side.

Both couples fell onto their respective beds, tuning out each other's sounds, each man focusing solely on his partner. It was risky for them to make love in the hotels, even in the safety of their own rooms, especially in a place like Virginia, but it had been so long for all four men that none of them cared. Adam had been off shooting _Haven _and Jeff had been forced to stay home for a bit to heal some injuries, so it had been weeks since either man had seen their lover.

However, they were still smart. Both Jay and Jeff made sure to make as little noise as possible as they drilled into their respective lovers. Phil was known for being a screamer, and Adam tended to get carried away, always vocalizing his pleasure. At least if Jay and Jeff remained silent, anyone within earshot could believe some women were involved.

This was their job. They had to protect their men. Neither of them even considered another option.

Little did they know just how far the love their partners had for them could go.

* * *

The banging came in the middle of the night. One fist on each door. Two voices.

"Open up, faggots! We know you're in there!"

Four pairs of eyes shot open.

They all rushed to put their clothes on as they scurried around the rooms, trying to get their stuff together. Outside, the two cops realized they would have to resort to force, each lifting a leg simultaneously, putting as much force as they could to the locked doors.

The sound of wood splitting made four hearts drop.

They didn't have enough time. They couldn't make it. Both rooms were luckily on only the bottom floor of the small hotel, but they instinctively knew that if they took the time for all of them to get out, the cops would be able to catch up with them. Pull them all back in.

Without either of their lovers knowing, without even each other knowing, Adam and Phil made a decision at the same time.

They both knew that with the cop distracted by capturing one person, the other one in the room would be able to get away.

Without a second thought, they each pushed their man toward the sole window in each of their rooms.

"Go!" Phil whispered harshly as he yanked the window open. Jeff looked at him with wide eyes.

"What about you?!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper.

More pieces of the door were coming loose. They were almost out of time.

"I'll be fine. Go! I won't let them take you." Phil gave a final hard shove to Jeff, who reluctantly hopped out the window.

"I love you," he whispered brokenly.

"I love you too." Phil's whispered words held no resentment or anger...or even fear. Only warmth.

He closed the window and watched as Jeff disappeared into the night, just as the door to the room was finally broken down.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Adam?!" Jay's voice held everything from fear to confusion to anger.

"Finally giving you some repayment."

"What?" Jay asked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter." Wood splitting. "You're my world, angel. Just remember that, okay?"

Door halfway open.

Going against every fiber of his being, Jay brought his lips to Adam's roughly one more time before he hopped out the window, tears streaking down his cheeks, as he followed what looked to be Jeff's shadow.

When the door crashed to the ground, Adam didn't even flinch.

* * *

Adam and Phil knew they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. It was part of the new _insane _laws. People were comparing them to Jim Crow and the Red Scare...even to the Third Reich.

Anyone involved in any type of homosexual activity had to immediately serve a total of 14 days before they could even post bail. The bail itself was set at 20,000 dollars for each of them, a strategy to keep most people from being able to make it.

Neither man ever would have thought when they first came to WWE that one of the perks of working for said company would be that they'd be able to afford bail...bail for something that wasn't even wrong, something as natural as breathing to them.

TBC

* * *

Wow, I really thought this was gonna be a one-shot, but as I was writing I realized it would make sense if I split it up into a couple chapters. Please let me know what you think...even if you hate it. This type of fic is so new to me and I'd really appreciate the feedback. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the cold floor of the cell, they had all the time in the world to think.

Adam's mind went back to the last words he had said to Jay.

_Finally giving you some repayment._

He knew Jay hadn't understood his words, but they were some of the most important he had ever spoken. The realization of what he had to do giving him hope of finally being able to give back something worthwhile to Jay.

Ever since they were kids, Jay had always been Adam's protector. His caretaker. His everything.

Adam depended on him for so much.

Bullies teasing him in school? Get Jay; he'll take care of it.

Uncertainty about his career? Go to Jay; he'll tell you just what you need to hear to believe you can do anything.

Another injury? Jay'll take care of you, regardless of whether or not he has to take time off to do so.

And Jay did it all without complaint. He never resented Adam for any of it. He loved him to the point that Adam knew Jay would carry the whole world on his shoulders if he knew it would make Adam's life easier. If it made him happy.

And Adam was ashamed to admit that he took advantage of it all.

Even when they were younger, he would listen to his ma yell at Jay for not protecting her son whenever Adam got himself into trouble or hurt, letting her continue to hold Jay responsible for any and everything that happened to him, whether it was his own fault or not.

And as they got older, it never changed.

Adam always expected Jay to be there. He expected to be Jay's entire world.

And he was.

He just never told Jay that the other man was his.

Thinking back on it now, huddled in a corner on the cold, dirty floor, it made Adam sick.

Jay was always the one saying "I love you." He was always the one apologizing after their fights. And Adam just accepted it. He took it all for granted.

He took Jay for granted.

_You're my world, angel. Just remember that, okay?_

He truly was Adam's angel. Sent to him to give his life meaning. To give him everything he could ever want or need.

So amidst all the chaos and panic as the cops were closing in on them, he knew that it would take a whole lifetime to repay Jay for everything he'd ever done for him, but this would be a start.

And he knew that no matter what they did to him, he'd gladly endure it if it meant his lover, his love didn't have to.

* * *

Phil was oblivious to his cellmate's musings. His mind filled with thoughts of nothing but Jeff.

His everything. His rock.

The man who had been through hell more times than he could imagine but still looked at life with a smile. Still bounced back every time.

Still looked at him like he was the most important creature walking the planet.

Their connection had been immediate the moment they'd met. There was something fascinating about this man who marched to the beat of his own drummer, something Phil wanted to know on a deeper level. They had both always been misfits in their own way, but when they finally came together, it was like two pieces of a puzzle had finally found their right fit.

Phil had heard the stories about Jeff's problems in the past, but he didn't care. Everyone made mistakes and Phil figured Jeff's were behind him.

The day he found out they weren't was the day that nearly broke his heart.

He had yelled and cursed, rapidly approaching the point of hysteria, screaming at the top of his lungs as tears rushed down his cheeks, his hands blindly reaching for whatever was close, chucking it at the wall.

He'd collapsed in complete exhaustion, falling to his knees in the middle of the living room.

It was only then that he was calm enough to really look at Jeff, who had joined him on the floor, kneeling right in front of him.

Jeff's whole upper body was moving with his ragged sobs, his head bowed in complete shame.

"I'm so sorry, Phil," he choked out. "Words can't even say how sorry I am right now. I tried so hard to be good for you, but I failed. I've never hated myself so much. I-I know I need help. I know I do. And I'm gonna get it, but I need your help too. I need you with me. You're the only thing keeping me going right now."

Phil reached out, gently lifting Jeff's head with two fingers.

He could see everything in those expressive eyes he adored.

Jeff looked so broken. More than anything, Phil could read the shame for letting Phil down, the self-hatred for betraying him.

He couldn't take it. He couldn't handle seeing the person who meant more to him than anything in so much pain.

He placed his hands on either side of Jeff's cheeks, their eyes gazing into each other's intensely.

"Listen to me, Jeff," he said seriously. "We're gonna get you help. I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. You fell off the wagon. It's okay. I just want you to be able to tell me when you're struggling." Jeff nodded, relief washing over him. He pulled his baby to his chest, knowing that together they could overcome anything.

And they did.

Jeff went to rehab willingly and was, to everyone's surprise except Phil's, completely successful. This time he had something he wanted to do it for. Someone he wanted to make proud.

Still, after his rehab stint, Jeff had the legal side to deal with. Phil was there as an emotional support as much as he could be, trying to balance his work schedule with being there for Jeff. When Jeff was sentenced to ten days, they both were grateful, knowing it could have been a lot worse, but also both terrified.

Jeff sucked it up, however, serving his term without complaint. When he got out, he acted like everything was normal around his father and brother, around his friends. It was only when he was alone with Phil that he could confess how much he hated it, how terrified he was every day. The guards. The other inmates. He'd luckily been able to escape any serious encounters, but he knew he wouldn't have been so lucky if he had had to stay any longer.

Phil promised him over and over again that as long as there was a breath left in him, he'd make sure Jeff never had to experience jail again.

It was this promise that was at the forefront of Phil's mind that night as that cop tried to break down the door to their room. If by him staying, Jeff was able to get away, evading whatever these monsters planned on doing to them, then so be it.

As Phil curled himself into a ball on the floor of the cell, wishing he had his lover with him, the only thing that helped him sleep peacefully, he mentally prepared himself for whatever tomorrow would bring.

TBC

* * *

I'm not quite sure how many chapters this will be. It won't be as long as my other fics, but I'm anticipating a few more chapters. Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Once Jay had caught up with Jeff, the two of them ran with all their might away from the hotel, their hearts breaking with each slap of their shoes against the pavement, as they got further and further away from their lovers.

They finally stopped about a mile away, ducking into an alley. They both had to work to catch their breath, more from the adrenaline and emotions running through them than from the actual exercise.

Jay recovered first, looking up at Jeff.

"Phil told you to go too?"

Jeff nodded sadly. His heart literally felt like it was being stabbed at the mere memory.

"Why would they do that?" Jay asked the inevitable question at last, his voice just above a whisper.

Silence filled the air as neither man could come up with an answer.

* * *

They stayed in that alley for another hour before they decided it was most likely safe to start walking back.

Once they arrived at the hotel, they noticed that the cops were gone, but like they feared, so were Adam and Phil.

Both men knew they couldn't stay anymore. Not just in the hotel or the town or the state. No. No place was safe anymore. They had to leave the country.

They packed up all of their stuff, including their lovers' belongings, tossing it all in the back of Jeff's car as they headed out. They both made some necessary phone calls along the way, giving instructions and explanations.

As they approached the border, Jeff had a nervous feeling in his gut.

What if they didn't let him through? What would he do then? They were bound to get him eventually.

The wave of relief once the man at customs let him through was indescribable.

He'd never been so happy to be in Canada in his life.

* * *

Morning came all too soon for both Phil and Adam.

They were woken up before the sun had even risen, the bars of their small cell being slammed open.

"Alright, get up!" a gruff voice shouted.

The man before them looked to be the epitome of "angry, violent, overcompensating heterosexual white man". The kind that enjoyed doling out pain. Thrived on it.

Before either prisoner could fully rise to their feet, he strode quickly over to Adam, lifting him to his feet roughly by the shoulders. As he dragged Adam away, another man, this one one of those that was physically smaller but had a look in their eye that was twice as sadistic, stomped in and grabbed Phil, dragging him off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Adam was strapped into a chair, sitting across from the intimidating man that had taken him out of his cell.

So far, the man had remained silent, pacing back and forth slowly, casting glances towards his prey every so often.

He finally spoke after several minutes, his voice deceivingly neutral.

"The doctor will be in soon."

This threw Adam for a loop.

'Doctor'?

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, Phil was having his own little 'one-on-one'.

As opposed to Adam, who had remained silently brooding, his anger rising as every moment passed but keeping it all within the security of his mind, Phil was vocalizing every last thought in his head, snarling at the man across from him.

"Huh. So you're a feisty one. Guess we'll have to immediately start the alternative treatment with you."

The man's voice was consistently neutral, something that both annoyed and terrified Phil at the same time. Still, he didn't care what this asshole did to him.

He'd fight. He'd fight all the way.

* * *

After waiting several minutes, the mysterious "doctor" entered the room Adam was being held in.

He sat down casually as the "macho" cop took his leave.

"So, Adam, how are you doing today?"

Adam simultaneously wanted to both puke and punch the fucker in the face.

"I understand that you're a homosexual."

Adam said nothing.

"Is this the truth or not?"

Still nothing.

"Well, let me tell you what we're going to do, Adam. You are going to answer my questions and then we will take the appropriate measures to ensure your recovery.

Before he could think, Adam opened his mouth.

"Recovery?"

"Yes. From this disease. We will figure out what is going on deep within your subconscious to make you believe you are a homosexual, eliminate it, and then we will determine whether or not you are able to be released back into society."

Adam's eyes darkened. He had hit the point where he couldn't hold everything in any longer.

"You're fucking crazy. Let me tell you something." His voice had gotten low and dark. "I am gay. I suck cock. I get fucked in the ass...quite often, in fact, and I'm in love with a man that is gonna be with me for the rest of my life."

The man before him immediately cut him off, remembering one important detail.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You will also be giving us the information and location of the man you have been committing these acts with so we can bring him in for his treatment as well."

If looks could kill, that man would be a pale corpse on the floor.

"_Never._"

"Very well, then," the 'doctor' said, voice now stern. He walked over to the door, knocking on it swiftly, before it was opened, the burly man from earlier stepping through.

"Have fun," the 'doctor' told the large man, the door shutting behind him with a sense of finality.

Adam's eyes widened.

This could not be good.

* * *

Another 'doctor' walked into the room Phil was being kept in, the cop whispering something into his ear.

The 'doctor' nodded solemnly and walked right up to Phil.

"I take it you're refusing to renounce the homosexual acts you have participated in?"

Phil let a devious smirk come to his lips.

"Or all the ones to come."

The other man nodded.

"And you're also refusing to give us the information of the man you have been committing these heinous acts with?"

Phil's smirk vanished, replaced with a fierceness so intense it would be difficult to compare to anything.

"Over my dead body I will."

The man's nod was almost sad as he turned back to the cop, still in the room.

"Yes," he nodded. "The alternative method. I'll leave it to you. I know you can handle it."

As the 'doctor' exited the room, the thin cop grinned evilly, walking over to a set of cabinets at the far end of the room. He walked back over to Phil, placing his supplies on a nearby table.

At the sight of the various vials and syringes, Phil felt his stomach drop.

Oh no. Not this.

TBC

* * *

I really don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's definitely a little weird and I wasn't quite sure how it was going to progress when I started it, but this is what I ended up with, so I'd really appreciate your feedback. Thanks so much for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

As much as Adam was expecting it, the first punch still hurt like hell.

He slowly turned his head so he was facing forward once again, his eyes glancing up just in time to see the sadistic, satisfied smile on the large man's face.

The second punch still stung, but he had been anticipating that one.

By the fourth...fifth...eighth...he didn't feel anything anymore.

His eyes slowly drooped of their own accord before closing completely, his mind wandering off to another place. A safer place. A happier place.

Before he knew it, he could see Jay. He was in the kitchen, cooking with the radio on, his head bouncing unconsciously to the music.

Adam found himself smiling internally. It was those simple things about Jay that he loved and missed so much.

"Have you changed your mind?!"

Adam was brought back to reality by the rough voice of his captor.

His mind full of thoughts of Jay, he weakly shook his head. He'd never reconsider. Never.

The man's fists soon resumed their relentless assault on his entire upper body, his eyes closing once again as his mind sent him back to its place of peace.

This time he saw Jay watching a Leafs game on the couch, yelling at the ref on the screen when a bad call was made...jumping up and down when the winning goal was scored.

If he could have, Adam would have laughed. After all these years, Jay was still such a little boy at heart.

His mind showed him a couple more memories before he was brought back to consciousness again, this time by the feeling of the other man in the room undoing his binds before his tired and beaten body was hauled to its feet and he was pushed back to his cell, into which the man shoved him harshly, causing him to collapse on the cold cement floor.

At this point, he didn't care, though. He was so drained, all he wanted to do was sleep.

Just before his eyes slid closed, he did take note of the fact that Phil was not back in the cell with him.

* * *

Phil watched with wide eyes as the evil-looking man filled one of the syringes.

"What is that?"

He tried to not let his voice betray how terrified he really was, but he was pretty sure he was unsuccessful.

"It's to help you relax. Then maybe you'll be a little more willing to give us the information we need."

Despite his fear, Phil glared at the man.

"Whatever you do, I'm not gonna tell you a damn thing, so you might as well save yourself the time."

The man smirked. "We'll see about that."

As he brought the syringe closer to Phil's skin, smirking in a sick form of delight as he gazed at Phil's "DRUG FREE" tattoos on his knuckles, Phil began thrashing in a vain attempt to avoid the needle.

He'd never been injected with anything in his life. That was something he was so proud of, and now this asshole was going to gleefully ruin that.

Phil gasped as the needle pierced through his skin, tears stinging his eyes in pure frustration and rage.

As the needle was removed from his arm, he turned his head slowly, already feeling the impact of whatever it was that had been used on him. His eyes caught the label of the bottle, bugging out before dropping closed against his will.

Dilaudid.

He knew what that was. They could dress it up in any fancy name they wanted, say it was a "pain reliever", but he knew what it really was.

The legal, hospital-used form of heroin.

They'd shot him up with fucking heroin.

* * *

It was a couple hours later when he finally began to stir, finding himself still tied to that damn chair in the same room.

The cop was on the other side of the room when he heard Phil stir.

"Ah. You're finally awake. We can finally begin the second phase. This is a truth serum that will let you tell us what we need to know."

Phil didn't even feel it when the needle entered his arm this time.

It wasn't long before his mind began to feel foggy and heavy again, only this time he was staying awake.

The other man soon began asking him questions. He was so doped up, it took him what felt like forever to be able to fully comprehend each one. Still, in this state of confusion and pain, he never once uttered Jeff's name.

One of the questions he was asked multiple times was the name of his lover. Phil tried his best in his fogged state to come up with aliases.

His interrogator decided to use a different tactic, but it was still futile. Not one ounce of truth fell from Phil's lips.

After several unsuccessful hours, the cop undid Phil's binds and, much like with Adam, had to physically maneuver him back to the cell, his body literally falling like a sack of bricks.

The noise woke Adam, who opened his eyes to see Phil, almost completely lacking in any physical signs of abuse, except the same deep red welts on his wrists Adam had on his, but still looking as if he was in just as much pain as Adam was in, if not more.

"Phil. You okay? What happened?" Adam whispered once the cop had left them alone.

Once again, it took Phil some time to digest what Adam had said, but once he did, he responded as clearly as his body would allow him.

"They doped me up. They tried to...to get me to talk. Didn't work, though." He said the last part with the smallest of smiles, which was the biggest he could muster at the time.

Adam's eyes grew wide.

"They drugged you?! Oh, shit, I'm so sorry, Phil!" Adam knew how important being straight edge was to Phil. He never forced it on the people he knew, but he still took pride in the fact that _he _was.

"It's okay," Phil eventually got out. "I'm just glad Jeff's not here," he whispered. "He's worked so hard to stay clean. If they had done to him what they did to me..." Phil shivered at the mental image before he brought himself back to reality.

He curled into a fetal position across from Adam's sprawled form, both facing each other.

"I miss Nero, Adam," Phil finally whispered brokenly, tears finally breaching the surface and gliding down his cheeks.

"I know. I want my Jay-Jay."

In the darkness of night, surrounded by the cold hardness of their cell, both men sounded like children.

"Just try to sleep," Adam finally murmured, trying desperately to find something positive to hold on to.

"Maybe if we're lucky, we'll see them in our dreams."

Both men drifted off to sleep, praying to see their lovers again, even if it was only in the solace of their minds.

TBC

* * *

Okay, so this chapter didn't exactly turn out how I planned it was going to, but this is what resulted. I was going to extend it, but once again, this felt like a good place to break. I hope this chapter made sense and was decent...I'm not quite sure about either so I'd love any feedback. Thanks so much for still reading this! :)


	5. Chapter 5

The days became an endless cycle.

Every morning, Adam and Phil would be carted off in opposite directions, Adam beaten unconscious only to be brought back violently to reality and Phil so doped up he couldn't even recognize his surroundings, both hounded for information they refused to give.

Their only refuge was their own minds.

Phil would bring himself to peaceful times he could vividly remember.

Lying on the couch as he watched with fascination as Jeff brought one of his art pieces to life.

Sitting on top of the counter in that old painted trailer, listening to Jeff's voice send shivers down his spine as he recorded new music.

The drugs in his system were having such an effect on his brain, however, that he began to forget what was real and what was purely memory. Before long, the hallucinations got so vivid that he could see Jeff standing there as he was injected. He could hear his voice whispering in his ear, telling him to be strong and that he could beat this.

It was those hallucinations that kept him going. Kept him alive.

* * *

Every morning Adam was brought into "the room", he began to almost long for the beatings... crave them.

The sooner he was knocked out, the sooner he could drift off to his thoughts of his Jay-Jay.

His favorite one so far had come about six days in. Before he knew it, he was sixteen again, losing his virginity in the back of the old van.

_Jay's dad had been using the old beaten up van his wife used in running her sporting goods store to teach Adam and Jay how to drive. After a while, he felt comfortable enough that he would let the boys practice with it on their own._

_Not the smartest move in the world, Adam remembered, as Jay hadn't exactly been the most graceful driver._

_But, anyway, it had been one of those days when Randy had let the boys use the van to practice._

_He was doing an all-day "teacher development" session while Carol was at the store doing inventory._

_This left two teenage boys... alone... in a van._

_To his credit, Jay was completely focused, making sure he didn't hit anything and he kept the van steady and in-line._

_Of course Adam had to ruin his progress for the day._

_The whole time Jay was driving, Adam couldn't keep his eyes off of him._

_He was so sexy whenever he was focused on something. That look of deep thought and determination always caused an intense feeling to build in Adam's stomach._

_Today was the day that it would finally boil over._

_The van was an old one, so it didn't have a working AC, and it was a hot summer afternoon, causing a sheen of sweat to coat Jay's body, slicking his skin and absorbing into his shirt._

_That was the last straw. Adam couldn't handle it anymore._

_He caught Jay off guard when he suddenly told him to pull over, the frantic tone of his voice causing Jay to immediately do as he asked._

"_Are you okay, Adam? What's wro-"_

_His words were silenced by Adam practically leaping on him, smashing their lips together._

_Jay's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly closed as the lust overtook him._

_He gripped Adam's shirt in his fists, using his weight to push Adam roughly against the passenger side door, their lips never leaving one another's._

_Adam loved when Jay manhandled him. Despite his smaller size, the other boy's strength was astounding, and when he used it to maneuver him like he weighed nothing, it turned Adam on like nothing else._

_Jay finally separated their mouths so he could speak, panting harshly against the taller boy's face._

"_What exactly do you think you're doing, naughty boy?"_

_God, that smirk was Adam's kryptonite._

"_I want you to take me," he finally got out. "I'm ready. I need it."_

_Jay's eyes were dark with lust, but still held that ever-present note of concern and protectiveness._

"_Are you sure? Absolutely sure?"_

_Adam nodded frantically. They had been together for three years at this point and Adam had spent those three years lusting after Jay's amazing body. Of course, at 13, they were still young and dealing with their out of control hormones, so they had made a conscious effort to progress at a somewhat moderate pace._

_Now, though, at sixteen, after three years that felt like thirty, they were both more than ready. They often spent their nights making out and groping each other in Jay's bed. Eventually, clothes became lost on a regular basis and many an orgasm had erupted from the two of them rutting against each other._

_Still, they had yet to take that final step, Jay refusing until he knew Adam was absolutely ready._

_Now, looking at him, Jay could tell that Adam was telling the truth. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his erratic heartbeat as he nodded._

"_Okay. But I think we may have a bit of a space issue," Jay said as he looked around the small area._

_After a second, Adam found a solution._

"_Let's go in the back."_

_Jay nodded as the two of them got out of the van, Jay quickly checking that there was no one approaching. He had parked on the side of a backstreet, so luckily it never saw much traffic._

_Adam opened the door to the spacious back area of the van, climbing inside and immediately pulling Jay in after him, resuming their earlier make-out session._

_His hands seemed to have a mind of their own, ripping Jay's shirt from his body, his mouth latching onto the flawless skin as if being drawn there as his hands slipped down to quickly undo Jay's jeans._

_Jay removed Adam's shirt before removing his own pants and boxers, then finally peeling away his boyfriend's bottoms._

_He gazed hungrily at the work of art laid out before him. He trailed his lips from just below Adam's jaw, down his neck, stopping to suck a bruise into his collarbone, before continuing his journey._

_He worked his magic equally on each nipple, to the point that Adam was arching gracefully at the sensation._

_Jay resumed his exploration, playing with the other boy's navel briefly before he finally reached the pulsing cock begging for his touch._

_He gave Adam a heated look before he took the organ into his mouth, causing the boy above him to cry out in ecstasy._

_Adam was so absorbed in the pleasure he was experiencing that he didn't even feel the fingers enter him, preparing him for what was to come._

_When Jay pulled off of his cock, Adam let out a nearly child-like whine that had Jay chuckling._

"_I don't want you to cum until I'm buried inside you. Now, do you wanna get me ready?" he asked, his voice rough, laced with pure arousal._

_Adam nodded eagerly, his eyes wide with need._

_He quickly switched their positions, licking his lips before he dove in._

_Adam had been obsessed with that cock for as long as he could remember. He had first noticed its size one day they had gotten caught in the rain, causing Jay's jeans to stick to his body, showing off the impressive piece of equipment, Adam's cheeks turning red with embarrassment, though, luckily, Jay hadn't noticed._

_Then, the first time he had seen it, free of its confines, his eyes had become the size of saucers, his mouth watering. It was bigger and more beautiful than he could have ever imagined._

_Finally, the first time he ever tasted it, late one night in Jay's bed, his parents and both his brothers asleep in their rooms, he truly became addicted._

_Now, he once again savored the taste, getting so lost in his work that he barely heard Jay call him back._

"_Adam. Adam, stop! I'm gonna cum if you don't stop it."_

_Reluctantly, Adam removed his lips from his treat before they returned to their previous positions._

"_You ready?" Jay asked as he lifted Adam's long legs onto his shoulders._

_The other boy quickly nodded, wrapping his arms around Jay's neck._

_Jay nodded, slowly sliding himself inside what would become his home._

_He stopped at the first sign of discomfort from Adam, leaning down to place soft kisses on his lips and across his face._

_Relaxed by the gentle lips, Adam eventually nodded, letting Jay know it was okay to keep going. Jay didn't stop again until he was buried all the way inside, both boys gasping at the new, unfamiliar sensations. Jay began with slow, gentle thrusts. The initial pain, however, quickly faded for Adam, being replaced with unbelievable pleasure. He begged Jay to go faster, his love doing as requested._

_It was bliss. There was no other way to describe it. Every time Jay struck his prostate, Adam let out a cry as if he had reached a new level of heaven._

_It all eventually became too much, as Adam erupted, his cum splashing both of them._

_The vise grip on his cock caused Jay to follow his love over the edge, collapsing in an exhausted heap on top of the other boy._

"_Oh my god," Adam finally got out after several minutes. "That was perfect."_

_Jay smiled sleepily. "It was."_

_It really was._

When Adam had been brought back from that one, if the man screaming at him had paid any attention, he would have noticed the small smile that refused to leave his face.

* * *

It wasn't until the tenth day that both Adam and Phil could tell something was different.

As he had been doing the last few days, Phil woke up in tears.

Every morning, before he was injected with the vile chemicals that would manipulate his mind, he always had those few early minutes of clarity.

With clarity came the realization that his dreams and hallucinations had been just that, and his beloved Nero was nowhere to be found. As he slipped further and further into the madness the drugs were causing, this slap of reality became harder and harder to accept.

Today was different, though. He noticed that when his tears had woken him up, he could see a bit of light through the window.

Neither he nor Adam had slept past sunrise since they had arrived.

No cop came in to get either of them. Even after Adam finally woke up as well, nothing happened.

As relieved as the two of them were, they were also nervous. What could this mean? What could be happening?

Both men held their breath as two cops they had never seen before approached their cell.

The larger of the two finally spoke.

"You've got visitors."

TBC

* * *

I really think that when I write these chapters, they take on a mind of their own. I always know what I want them to be, but they end up taking their own path. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'd love your feedback. Thanks again so much for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Neither man knew what to think as they were lifted to their feet and led down a hallway they had never gone down before.

They both hoped that whoever had come both were and weren't their lovers.

As much as they wanted to see them, they knew neither of them would be able to handle being so close to the one person that had consumed their thoughts the past ten days, and yet still have to watch them turn and leave, unable to follow them.

Adam knew that the moment he saw Jay he'd burst into tears...just like Phil knew that if he were to see Jeff, he'd claw his way through any physical barrier in a vain attempt to get to him.

And in both cases, their covers would be blown. All their suffering would have been in vain and their lovers would be stuck inside this hell with them.

They turned a corner and came to a hall that held nothing but a row of stools, each in front of a glass window with a phone on the side.

Phil was led forward first, the guard guiding him stopping him in front of one of the stools. He turned his head slightly and was relieved yet heartbroken to see Matt sitting on the other side.

Adam caught a quick glance at Matt before he was pushed farther down the row, not being stopped until he got to the very end.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he saw that it wasn't his Jay sitting on the other side of the glass, but Chris.

* * *

Both blondes reached for the phones and before Adam could even utter a word, Chris answered his question.

"He's safe."

Adam let out a huge breath and nodded, trying to calm his heart from the rush of relief still pumping through him.

"Now, what the hell happened to you? Your face...your arms..."

Chris could clearly see the deep bruising, the welts and the gashes, that covered from his friend's face, down his throat to his arms...and that was just what wasn't covered by his clothes.

Adam's eyes shifted slightly to the left and Chris immediately understood.

"My god. I can't believe this is what they've been doing to you! We've been trying to come and see you since you were first brought in, but they wouldn't let us until now."

Adam nodded sadly in understanding.

"Is there anything you can do to make them stop?" Chris finally asked. "Is there something they want that can make them satisfied enough to let you go? Or at least leave you alone?"

Adam hesitated for a moment before he finally said, "They want me to give him up. Rat him out. Then they want me to say that I'm not gay and that it's all just been a sickness of my mind."

Chris' eyes grew wide in shock before he was able to tame his emotions, knowing they wouldn't do Adam much good.

"Well...why don't you just give them what they want? I mean in terms of the whole denying your sexuality thing. Why don't you just say that it was a mistake and you're really straight? And as for the other part..."

At this, Chris hesitated, as much as he hated the idea of either of his friends being locked away in this hellhole...but he knew he shouldn't have even brought it up. Adam was loyal to Jay in every way...had been their entire lives. He'd never betray him like this.

"I can't do that." Adam's words were sharp. "I'd never let him be in here. Besides, after all he's done for me, this is the least I can do."

Chris shook his head sadly. He had seen first-hand how much Jay always did for Adam, but, at least to Chris, this was beyond repayment.

He didn't dare voice his thoughts, though, especially after what he had seen from Jay since he first heard from him that Adam had been taken in. He decided to go back to the first part of his question.

"You can't at least just say that you were mistaken about being gay? Just say you're really straight without mentioning his name?"

Adam shook his head, a small smile on his face. In that moment, Chris felt for perhaps the first time that he was the younger of the two of them, looking at some kind of wise man.

"I just can't, Chris. I can't lie about something that is such a part of who I am. I'd be betraying myself _and _him. I've never been ashamed of it and I'm not about to start now. It's okay. I can handle it here."

Chris nodded, resigned to his friend's decision.

"Now," Adam brought him back to the present. "How is he? Really? You said he's safe, but how _is _he?"

Chris took a deep breath, his earlier thoughts of Jay coming back to him.

"He's a basket case. He's so worried about you. I don't think he's slept much. Honestly, he might not be sleeping at all...I wouldn't doubt it. All he does is think about what could be happening to you in here and ways to get you out. And of course, he blames himself."

That was the part Adam feared. He hated to think of Jay worrying about him, slowly killing himself with the stress, but the worst part was what he knew would happen. Jay would see all of this as his fault. He'd think he'd failed him, when in reality he'd saved him so many times in his life that this was Adam's one chance to maybe save Jay from a fate he didn't deserve.

When the guard said there was one minute left, Chris rushed to get his last message out, whispering it as quietly as he could into the phone.

"We're gonna get you out. I promise. We don't have all the details worked out yet, but we're gonna get you out. Both of you."

Adam tried to keep from letting too much hope build in him, simply nodding his head to let Chris know he understood.

"Chris, just do me a favor, okay? _Please _tell Jay not to blame himself. I know he probably will anyway, but at least try to keep that from happening. This isn't his fault and I'll never blame him for this. Besides, it's not that bad; I really am okay."

Chris knew that last part was a lie, but he chose to ignore that.

"And tell him I love him. Tell him I love him more than the world and that regardless of what happens, I'll love him forever."

Chris felt tears prick the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He nodded his head as the guard came and took him away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil and Matt had been having their own conversation.

"How is he?" Phil asked as soon as he picked up his phone.

In all the seriousness of the situation, Matt couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

That was so Phil. Even after everything, he was first and foremost worried about Jeff, and when he was worried about Jeff, fuck pleasantries; he needed information.

"Worried. As hell. About. You."

Phil closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. As much as he fully expected a response like that, it still killed him to think of Jeff in pain and worried sick because of him.

"He's safe, though?" he asked once he had pulled himself together.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. He's safe somewhere they can't get him. And he's being taken care of."

Phil nodded, feeling slightly relieved.

"Phil...can I ask you something? Why do you seem a bit...slower? Like someone hungover."

Phil brought his eyes up to look directly into the other man's.

"They've been doping me up. Dilaudid and then some kind of "truth serum" to try to get me to talk."

Much like Adam's had, Matt's eyes grew wide in surprise and horror. As much as he loved to tease Phil about being straight edge...and it had been one of the issues between them when Phil and Jeff had first gotten together, Matt now understood it and knew how much of Phil's very identity it was.

"I'm so sorry, bro. What information are they trying to get from you so bad?"

"Well, they've pretty much given up on me retracting my "gayness", but they still try; mostly, though, they try to get me to give them _his _information. And I just can't do that."

Matt gave the younger man a sympathetic look. He completely understood.

_From the moment he had met Phil, he didn't like him. He seemed arrogant and high-and-mighty, like he thought he was above everyone else. Add that to the whole "straight edge" thing and Matt had decided that he had an enemy right from the start._

_His brother was different though._

_Jeff had always been the more open-minded and overall more friendly of the two of them, so he had gone right up to Phil and introduced himself._

_He must have seen something in him, something past the attitude and hostility, because the two of them had talked for over an hour._

_When Jeff had later come to him to tell his brother that he and Phil were dating, Matt wished he could say he was more than just slightly surprised._

_From then on, he didn't really know what to do with himself. He still couldn't stand Phil, but he didn't want to upset his brother._

_It turned out that he hadn't been as stealthy about his thoughts as he'd thought._

_One day Phil finally cornered him and they had it out. Every thought and opinion they had about each other exposed._

_It all ended up coming back to Jeff, though._

_It wasn't until that argument that Matt realized just how much Phil loved his brother._

From that day on, Phil and Matt had a solid relationship...one that came out of nowhere to Jeff, but one he didn't question.

It all came down to him. The two of them, as different as they were, had one thing in common. Their unconditional love for a boy with multi-colored hair who wrote poetry and danced to the beat of his own drum.

So, as much as he wanted Phil to do anything that would let him be free sooner, he couldn't bring himself to mention the most obvious.

Like Chris had with Adam, Matt told Phil that they were working on a plan to get them out. Phil tried to be optimistic about it, but he just had a feeling nothing would come of it.

When the guard announced the one-minute mark, Phil brought his eyes to Matt's once again, boring into the other man as much as he could in his current mental state.

"Matt, just do me a favor. Don't tell Jeff about the drugs."

Matt was surprised, but before he could respond, Phil continued.

"Please! I know it'll just make him feel horrible and even more guilty."

Matt gave him another sympathetic look as the guard prepared to walk over.

"And tell him I love him, Matt. Tell him I love him and he's the only thing keeping me alive in here."

Matt let the tears escape, quickly wiping his eyes.

"I'll tell him, Phil. I'll tell him. Stay strong in here, little bro."

As Matt and Chris watched Adam and Phil be led back to their cell, they knew they had to get them out of here. By any means necessary.

* * *

As Adam and Phil were led back to their cell, they both felt the slightest bit better, having seen _someone _they knew from the outside world.

When their "old friends" appeared about twenty minutes later, their surprise was only slight and they quickly fell back into their old routine.

The two cops picked up their prisoners and led them back down towards their respective rooms.

The smaller of the two was having a bit more trouble with Phil this time, though. The shaking was causing him to have to fight to keep his grip.

Phil was hating his body for betraying him like this.

It needed a dose.

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Pretty sure it's the longest one so far so I hoped it worked for you guys. Please let me know your thoughts. :)


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they had pulled up to the house Jeff and Jay were staying at, Matt and Chris were hounded with questions.

They were able to get their worried friends back inside, where they sat them on the couch, both immediately popping back up like jack-in-the-boxes, their anxiousness forbidding them from remaining still.

Chris finally took the lead.

"Okay, I know you're both worried, but you need to calm down and let us explain everything. They're both managing, but we need to get them out of there ASAP."

He held up a hand when Jay opened his mouth to speak.

"Just let us explain. We'll go through every detail, Jay, I promise."

And that is what they did.

They both described the place Adam and Phil were being kept in and the area they saw them in.

Chris opted to go first when it came to telling the tale of his conversation with Adam.

Jay's eyes watered as he listened to Chris describe his love's injuries and what the cops were trying to do to him.

"This is all my fault. DAMNIT!" His yell was full of all the pent up fury and self-hatred he'd been harboring since his soul mate had been taken away from him.

He went to punch the nearest wall, but Chris pulled him back just in time, knowing Jay would regret it later.

"Now you listen to me," he murmured in the other man's ear, his arms wrapped firmly around his waist from behind. "This is _not _your fault. There was nothing you could have done. It was either you or him and Adam chose himself. When I was about to leave, there were two things he ordered me to tell you, and one of them was for you to _not blame yourself_. He knew hearing about him would kill you, but he wanted to make sure you knew that he didn't blame you and he never would."

Jay wiped at his eyes, trying his best to get himself together. Chris released his hold on his waist as Jay turned around.

"And the second thing?"

Chris gave him a compassionate smile. "He wanted me to tell you that he loves you. That he loves you more than the world and that he'll love you forever, no matter what happens."

Jay closed his eyes, nodding as he forced the tears to keep from spilling over once again.

"I know he does. How could he possibly think I didn't?"

Chris smiled. That was Jay and Adam in a nutshell. Their love was such an ingrained part of their very being that it didn't even need to be stated. Words weren't necessary when it came to the two of them. They just _were_.

* * *

Jeff listened to Chris' story, his heart hurting as he imagined what his best friend was going through, and waves of sympathy washing over him as he watched Jay take the news.

The two of them had never been very close, but they did have a love for each other that had built through the many years of knowing each other and traveling together. Their understanding and respect for one another had only increased with the implementation of the new laws. They both did whatever they could to protect and take care of their lovers. Always.

Which made this whole waiting game even harder for both of them.

Still, as worried as he was about Adam, and concerned as he was about Jay, Jeff's mind never fully left Phil, and now, after hearing what Adam had been going through, he _needed _information.

He listened to his brother tell him how worried about him Phil was and that he loved him, but he could tell something was off. There was something Matt was keeping from him.

"Matt...what aren't you telling me?"

He watched as his brother shifted uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze at all costs.

"Nothing. He's really worried about you and he loves you. The cops there don't like him very much, but he...he's fine."

Matt's eyes had been avoiding Jeff's, but at that last bit, Matt had completely turned his head, wiping the back of his neck nervously.

"Matt..."

He couldn't do it. He couldn't look into those eyes. The sad puppy dog eyes of his sweet baby brother.

He'd never been able to say no to them when they were kids and he found that after all these years, he still couldn't.

He was hanging on to his last string of resolve, head still turned away from Jeff.

"I can't. He told me not to. He _begged_ me, Jeffro..."

He felt his brother grab his arm, gently tugging him so they were finally face-to-face.

"_Please_," Jeff begged, the tears in his eyes killing Matt with every moment he was forced to stare at them. " I need to know, Matt. I _need _to know."

Matt took a deep breath, knowing resistance was futile now.

"They've...they've been doping him up, Jeffro. To try to get him to talk, they've been shooting him up with Dilaudid and some kind of truth serum. When I saw him, the drugs made it seem like he was hungover or something."

For a few moments, Jeff didn't say anything. Then finally, as he fully realized what his brother had just told him, his eyes grew wide and he proceeded to fall to his knees, sobs taking over his body.

All three men in the room watched silently, not sure what to do.

Knowing there was nothing they _could _do.

Jeff fisted his hair violently, rocking himself back and forth slightly, hunched over on his knees.

This couldn't have happened. This couldn't be right. Being straight edge was such a huge part of his baby. Without it, he just wasn't him. And now that had been taken away from him, drugs forced into his small body, unaccustomed to foreign chemicals.

And it was all to protect _him_.

Jeff suddenly made a dash for the restroom, where he promptly threw up everything in his stomach.

He didn't even register the presence of his brother until he felt his arms wrap around him.

Matt's heart was breaking as he held his still sobbing brother, rocking him gently as the sounds of agony pierced his ears.

He did his best to comfort Jeff, finally speaking once the sobs had died down somewhat.

"You listen to me, Jeffro," Matt whispered into the younger man's ear. "You gotta stay strong, okay? Phil told me that you were the only thing keeping him alive in that place. It's only the hope that he'll be able to be in the comfort and security of your arms again that is giving him the will to live. You gotta be that man, okay? Don't fall apart now. He needs you. He loved you enough to go through that hell so you wouldn't have to, and when we get him out, he's gonna need you."

Jeff nodded his head, letting out a shuddering breath.

Jay and Chris looked up as they heard the footsteps, watching the other two walk back into the living room, Jeff wiping at his eyes.

"Okay," he finally got out with as much strength as he could muster. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

Day 11 began much like day 10.

They were shuffled down the hallway of phones once again.

This time, it was Ron and Scott waiting for them.

* * *

Adam had been a bit surprised to see Ron sitting on the other side of the glass, but he welcomed the man who greeted him with a warm smile. He knew why Ron was there.

He was doing it for Jay.

The two of them had hit it off when they first met back in 2000, after Ron had debuted. Then between their time together in TNA, and then after they'd both gone back to WWE, they had built one of the most solid friendships in the business. They just clicked.

They were both known for having a sense of humor that was a bit...quirky...so they often found themselves making each other laugh with things that got them strange looks from most onlookers.

It had given Adam a great deal of comfort to know that when Jay decided to go to TNA, Ron would be there with him.

He listened as Ron told him a much more detailed plan, but he didn't really see the point.

They only had three more days left; they could last. Still, he listened intently, thanking Ron profusely for coming.

The smile he got in return warmed his heart.

Despite the dire situation he found himself in, Adam smiled, chuckling to himself as the old joke came back to him. A truth that followed him and Jay wherever they went, popping up as a reminder even at the most random times.

_Everybody _loves Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil was rubbing his temple in an attempt to fight the headache he could feel coming on as he tried _again _to explain his reasoning to the man across from him.

He loved Scott; he truly was like a brother to him, but he just didn't understand.

"I just don't get it, Punker. They want his information, just give it up. Now I love him. You know I do. He's a great guy, but what they've been doing to you is too much. _No _boyfriend is worth this. I don't want him to be in this shithole either, but if it keeps them from putting you through this shit, then I say it's worth the price."

Phil shook his head sadly. He didn't expect Scott to get it. And it really wasn't his fault he didn't.

Scott had gone through a few girlfriends, but he had yet to find one that he really clicked with.

Until Phil had met Jeff, they had been two of a kind. While most of the people around them were in serious relationships...getting married...having kids, the two of them had been the seemingly lifelong bachelors. Wrestling came first and foremost for both of them. Not only did they not have much time for relationships, they didn't really care.

So, as much as it frustrated Phil that Scott couldn't understand, he couldn't bring himself to expect him to.

Scott had never experienced the kind of deep, raw love that he and his Nero shared. He didn't know what it was like to have someone else give him life, show him the world in a completely new light, filling a hole within him he didn't even know existed in the first place.

Scott eventually resigned himself to the fact that his best friend just wouldn't listen to reason. He told him of the plan, too, though Phil, like Adam, didn't think it was necessary at this point.

It wasn't until after both of their visitors had left that Adam and Phil understood.

They listened as a few of the cops and "doctors" talked amongst themselves.

What they had picked up the most was one simple statement.

The "uncooperative" ones would be denied bail once the fourteen days were up.

They'd be stuck there. Indefinitely.

They stared at each other in shock, the same thought blaring in both their minds.

'Oh, fuck.'

TBC

* * *

I'm not really a huge fan of this chapter, so I'd love to hear your thoughts. I should have another update soon, and hopefully I'll have updates for my other fics too. Thanks for still reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **This chapter isn't a very long one, but it's an important one. :)

* * *

Neither of them slept much that night...or the next.

They spent the hours sitting in the quiet...each lost in their own thoughts.

They thought about the plan their friends had told them about. Weighed their options.

They thought about their men.

Adam pictured Jay. Waiting for him. The epitome of strength and yet still with the warmest touch and most comforting arms he could imagine. He imagined his kiss...a shiver running down his spine as he remembered what his lips tasted like.

He knew his choice. It was the only one, really. Because life without Jay was simply not an option.

He'd go through with the plan. Hell, he'd climb a mountain if he had to.

Nothing would keep them apart.

* * *

Phil thought a lot about the conversation he had had with Scott.

All the trauma his body had gone through. The mental anguish.

Was it all worth it?

He never dwelled long on that question. The answer was clear.

He had always been a levelheaded man. He thought things through, used reason and logic. And then Jeff had taught him what felt like a whole new way of life. To think with his heart. Follow his emotions and desires. His needs.

And that was how he had been operating ever since, so, rather than dwelling on the consequences, the dangers of the plan, he decided to focus solely on his love, let that feeling guide him. Because as he had come to realize through this whole ordeal...he'd risk his life.

As long as the chance to have his Jeff was at the end of the line.

* * *

They began to put the plan into action on night thirteen. The night before their day of judgement.

All the guards, cops, and "doctors" were called together for a meeting to discuss what would happen the next day.

This was their chance. Perhaps their only chance.

The sole window was high above their heads, and it looked like only a child could fit through it, but they'd be damned if that was gonna stop them.

Adam lifted Phil so he was sitting on his shoulders, but they soon realized that even that didn't make him tall enough. So, using the wall to brace himself, Phil brought himself to an almost full standing position on top of Adam's shoulders.

After all the torment his upper body had experienced over the last two weeks, the pain of having a grown man stand on his shoulders was absolutely unbearable for Adam.

Still, he held his stance, mentally releasing a sigh of relief as he heard the gentle pop of the window opening.

Phil straddled the now open window awkwardly as he reached down to put what little strength he had into pulling Adam up.

Once Adam's face had reached the ledge, Phil swung his leg over, grateful for the darkness of night so he wouldn't have to see the distance he was traveling as he leapt from the window without a second thought.

As soon as he heard the thud of Adam landing behind him, they were on the move.

Neither of them could see a thing, the pitch black sky offering them no guiding light as they dashed blindly in what they hoped was the right direction.

Both of their hearts plummeted as they heard the alarm sound.

No. Not yet. Not yet.

They pushed themselves to go even faster, neither looking back until Phil heard Adam's feet come to a halt, his coughing and wheezing letting Phil know that after all the abuse it had suffered, his chest was finally refusing to take any more.

He knew they couldn't stop, though. It wasn't an option.

He wrapped both of his smaller hands around Adam's forearm, dragging him with all his might.

"Come on, we can't stop now. We gotta go. We're almost there! Come on!"

Voices could be heard in the distance behind them. Their time was running out.

Just as they were coming up to what at least felt like a set of trees, they were both temporarily blinded by a set of headlights coming on suddenly.

Before they could even register what was happening, both men were being lifted, Adam by Chris and Phil by Matt, and placed quickly in the backseat of the car.

As the car sped away, neither of them could truly believe what was happening.

They were out.

This had to be a dream.

* * *

The car only came to a stop once they were sure they were a safe distance away and they weren't being followed.

Matt hopped out the passenger side, quickly replacing the fake license plate they had put on the car in case they had been caught on camera with the real one.

While he was busy doing that, Chris turned to the two in the back, leaning against each other in complete exhaustion but with their eyes still wide with anxiety.

"Why don't you two try to get some sleep? We got a long drive."

"Where are we going?" Adam asked. Chris couldn't help but smile warmly. He knew Adam in particular would be elated about where they were going, but he chose to keep the surprise a secret, just as they had all agreed.

"Sorry, it's a surprise. You'll like it, though. I promise. Just try to get some rest. You both need it."

Adam nodded, adjusting himself so he was leaning slightly, his and Phil's bodies supporting each other, their heads pressed against each other.

As Matt returned to the car, he looked back at the now sleeping duo.

"Awww look at them!" he joked. "They look like babies."

Chris laughed as he once again sped off into the night, excited for his friends to finally be at peace again.

TBC

* * *

I know this chapter was really short, but I promise to have another update very soon...hopefully tomorrow. I've just been really sick the last few days, so I've had almost no energy. Thanks again so much to all of you who have read this story and especially my awesome reviewers...You make my day!


	9. Chapter 9

They drove for almost twelve hours, only stopping so Chris and Matt could swap driving duties.

They had decided to take a detour through Detroit, hoping against hope for a decent person at the border.

They had just begun driving through Michigan when the two in the front heard faint sounds behind them. It sounded like a child, whimpering and moaning softly.

Both men turned to see Phil covered in sweat, his body shaking. Before they could say anything, Adam spoke.

"It's just the withdrawal. It's been too long since he had a dose. Keep driving. It just has to run its course."

Matt and Chris reluctantly returned their eyes to the road, Matt continuously casting worried glances in the rear-view mirror. This was just not fair.

When they got closer to the border, Matt pulled over in a wooded area and turned to the two in the back.

"Okay...I know this isn't gonna be fun, but we gotta put you two in the trunk."

Four eyes went wide, but it was Phil's weak voice that spoke.

"What?"

Matt looked at the sick man with sympathy. "We don't know how official your criminal records are, if the past two weeks would appear on there, and if you've been reported as having escaped, they'd certainly keep you at the border. It's safer this way."

Both men reluctantly nodded before all four got out, walking to the back of the car.

Adam got in first, curling his long frame into a ball, as small as he could, before Matt lifted Phil, who was too weak to climb in himself, and placed him on his side in front of Adam.

Chris and Matt quickly switched positions once again, figuring Chris to be the best bet for driving into Canada, and raced towards the border.

As Chris slowly brought the car up, he and Matt both let out huge sighs of relief as they caught sight of the guy in control of their line.

He was Jay's favorite.

Years ago, when Jay had gotten that first real injury and had to drive the long hours home with ice on his face, this guy could tell he had had a rough night, merely asked him what his citizenship was, and told him to go right on through. He was one of the few easygoing people working the border.

He asked both men what their citizenship was, asking for their passports once he heard Matt was American, and then told them to go ahead.

They both tried to contain their euphoria as they pulled away.

As soon as they were a safe distance away, Chris pulled the car into the back of a rest stop. He and Matt jumped out and, making sure no one was watching, popped the trunk and helped their friends out of the back.

Once they had both men standing, they quickly checked them over.

"You guys okay?" Matt asked. When he got two nods in reply, they led the two fugitives to the backseat once again.

Once they were driving again, Phil asked, "Where are we?"

As Adam gazed out the window, he could immediately tell. "Windsor," he answered, a smile on his face.

"Canada," Phil said to himself, nodding. He'd never been a huge fan of Canada, though mostly that was just because of shitty experiences at the border...but it sure sounded pretty damn close to heaven now.

"We still got a few more hours of driving, so just relax," Chris let both men know.

Once again, Adam let his curiosity get the better of him. "Where _exactly _are we going?"

Chris chuckled. "We told you...it's a surprise. Now _both _of you just lie back and relax, sleep if you want to. We'll wake you up when we get there."

Though he was still suspicious, Adam let it go, just happy to be free again, in his home country, where he could be himself at last.

* * *

He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he was being shaken awake.

"We're here," Chris and Matt called in unison.

Slowly, both Adam and Phil were brought back to consciousness, sitting up slowly before they gazed out the windows in curiosity.

A huge smile came to Adam's face. He knew that house. Hell, he'd _bought _that house for his mother years ago.

Just as he and Phil were getting out of the backseat, the door to the house literally _slammed_ open as two men, who looked more like two little boys rushing to the tree on Christmas morning, burst through.

They both stopped, unsure of how their lovers would greet them, their eyes roaming over their abused bodies.

Adam could see the guilt that covered Jay's face and he hated it. He wanted to wipe it away permanently.

And then it dawned on him. This was _Jay_. In front of him. In the _flesh_.

He couldn't contain himself anymore.

His smile probably split his face as he raced for Jay, all his strength somehow finding its way back into his body.

He leapt into his man's arms, his legs securing themselves around his waist.

As he buried his face in Jay's neck, breathing in that uniquely 'Jay' scent, that was when the tears came.

He was home.

Jay felt his own tears escape as he held tightly to his baby. If he had it his way, he'd hold him forever.

When Adam brought his face away from his neck, Jay gazed into those green eyes he had missed so much.

He saw no hatred or blame there. Just love. Love and unbridled joy.

When Adam smashed their lips together, he couldn't help but moan.

God, he'd missed that.

They made out like two horny teenagers, tongues dueling, breaths heavy, before the need for air finally became too much.

As they pulled back, matching grins on their faces, unable to contain their elation, Adam felt the need to speak.

"I missed you."

That simple sentence said so much. It wrapped up everything he had been through and all of his emotions in a single declaration.

"I missed you, too. God, I missed you so much."

Adam could tell Jay was near tears again and he wanted to do what he could to comfort and reassure his man. His angel.

He placed his hands on either side of Jay's face, gazing into his eyes with a warm smile. "I love you, Jay. I love you so much. You're everything. _Everything_."

Jay felt the tears on the verge of leaking.

"I know you do, baby. I _know_. I love you too. More than anything."

Adam nodded, knowing how very true that was. "And if you'll let me, I'll never leave your side."

Jay smiled warmly. "I'll hold you to that."

As the two of them came down from their high, they noticed the seriousness of everyone around them.

They brought their eyes to Phil and Jeff, watching on worriedly as they realized their two friends had not made a single step towards each other.

* * *

Jeff's heart was breaking.

Every fiber of his being was telling him to run up to Philly, grab him in a vise-like grip, and never let him go. He knew he couldn't do that, though. He had to wait for Phil to come to him.

His mind kept replaying what Matt had told him over and over again as he gazed at his love's now weak form. He pictured those monsters piercing that perfect skin with needles filled with chemicals, drowning his angel's brain and wrecking his body.

He watched as Matt walked over to Phil, whispering quietly to him.

He bit his lip nervously, just wanting so badly to take the pain away. Make everything better.

* * *

Even when he felt Matt right next to him, Phil's eyes never left Jeff.

Or at least, what he hoped was Jeff.

"Phil, what's wrong, man? Jeff's right there. Why don't you go to him?"

"I-Is that Jeff?" he stuttered out.

"Yes, of course it is. Who else would it be?"

"It's just that...when I was back there, I would dream of him every night...and then, the drugs started making him appear whenever I was in that room. I just...I can't handle it if I walk over there and he's not real..."

He at last brought his eyes to Matt's face, the look of pure despair and desperation in his eyes breaking the older man's heart.

"...What if he's not real?"

Matt couldn't help it. He let a few tears fall. Was this what the man he looked at as a little brother had been going through this whole time?

As he looked over at Jeff, the worry oozing out of him, he got himself back in check, taking a page out of his own playbook.

He had to be strong. For both of them. For his brothers. They _needed _each other so badly, and they needed him to bring them together.

"He's real, Phil. I promise. Come on, I'll walk with you. We'll go slow. And he'll stay right there, because he's waiting for you. He's _real_."

Matt took the deep breath Phil let out as a sign of approval. He brought himself behind Phil slightly, one arm around his waist, the other grasping his arm.

The two of them made the small steps together, Phil's eyes never wavering from what he prayed was his love. His savior.

As they got closer, both Matt and Jeff were able to hear Phil's quiet murmurings. Repeated over and over like a mantra, absolutely breaking both men's hearts.

"Please be real... Please be real... Please be real..."

When they finally reached Jeff, Matt brought himself and Phil to a stop.

He gently released Phil, stepping back as he watched the two of them with worried eyes.

Phil held his breath, not wanting to take in any air if that delicious 'Jeff' scent wasn't going to be there.

He looked up into those eyes. Those deep, warm eyes. They looked just as he remembered.

Having built a little bit of hope, he finally took the plunge.

He slowly brought his right hand up, moving it towards the figure's face.

His heart started beating erratically as it came closer. He could feel _warmth _radiating from it.

When his hand finally landed, making solid contact with warm, soft skin, curling naturally over a jaw, being scratched as it brushed over slight stubble, he let out a single sob, ripped from somewhere deep within him, before immediately falling to his knees.

Jeff was quick, though. He caught him in his strong arms, bringing them both gently to the ground together.

He let Phil do what he needed, simply tightening his hold on his baby as he listened to his cries.

Phil couldn't control himself.

He released wild sobs as he buried his face in Jeff's shoulder, his arms flung around the other man's neck, clinging to his shirt.

He finally allowed himself to breathe. _God_, he'd missed that smell.

He lifted his head, littering his lover's neck and face with kisses.

"_Nero_," he breathed.

"I got you, darlin'," Jeff murmured, his natural southern drawl warming Phil's insides. "I got you."

As their lips met at long last, they both knew that everything would be okay.

They were whole.

TBC

* * *

Yay! Happiness! Adam and Phil are both safe and sound now. :) This story isn't quite done, though. There'll be I'm thinking a couple more chapters. 2 or 3 maybe? We'll see. Thanks again to all of you for reading/reviewing. You make my day!


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't long before the door to the house burst open once again, Judy Copeland making a dash for her son, pulling him into a death grip once Jay had placed him back on the ground.

"Oh, my baby," she murmured, gently stroking Adam's bruised and battered face, tears falling from her eyes.

"It's okay, Ma," he reassured her. "I'm okay."

She gave him a disbelieving look, but let the subject go for now.

"Randy and Carol are on their way, and after that, Jason's gonna drive you to the hospital to get checked out."

Adam immediately groaned. He knew Carol would be just as emotional and coddling as Judy, and the last thing he wanted was to go to a hospital. If he never saw another doctor again, it would be too soon.

"Ma, I really don't need to go to the hospital! I'm fi-" His words were immediately cut off by Jay's voice, deep and stern behind him.

"No, you're going. No arguments."

Adam turned around and attempted to give Jay his best pleading look, but he could tell from Jay's face that his lover would not be budging this time.

Still, his voice was understanding.

"I just want you to get checked out, Addy. Make sure everything's okay. I'll be there with you the entire time. I won't leave your side for a second. I just want to get you checked...so you can heal as quickly as possible."

Adam sighed, seeing all the worry Jay had been suffering with for the past two weeks. If going to see the doctor helped ease his mind, then he'd go...He'd just stay glued to Jay the entire time...He wasn't about to take any chances.

All six men present were surprised when Judy walked over to Phil, catching him completely off guard as she engulfed him in a hug of his own.

As she pulled back, she looked into the face of this young man she barely knew.

"How are you doing?" She had been told the situations both Adam and Phil had been in, so she knew what Phil had been dealing with.

"I'm getting there. I'm...I'm getting there. I'm better now."

He gave her a weak smile, one that grew in its warmth as he felt Jeff's arms encircle his waist, his lips placing butterfly kisses on his neck.

* * *

It wasn't long before Carol and Randy Reso pulled up, Carol immediately jumping from the car to engulf Adam in a hug of her own.

"Mom...Mom...can't _breathe..._" Adam choked out, a smile coming to his face regardless, as he was once again faced with the familiar, the comforting.

Carol wiped quickly at her eyes, laughing a bit in her relief. "Sorry, baby. Are you okay?" she asked, her hawk-like eyes scanning him up and down.

"_Yes_," he stressed, though he knew she was only having the same reaction Judy had had. That instinctive 'mother' reaction. "I'm fine. And just to make sure all of you," he looked from Carol, to Jay, to Judy, "are satisfied, Jay's gonna bring me to the doctor to get checked out in a bit."

Carol nodded in approval before her husband stepped up from his previous place in the background.

The relationship between Randy and not only Adam, but all of his sons, had always been a bit of a complicated one.

He was not an emotional man. He loved his family dearly, but it just wasn't in his nature to outwardly express his emotions. He was known for his strictness, terrifying the boys more often than either of them could remember whenever they did something they knew he would not be happy about.

But, still, they always knew he loved them. It never needed to be said. He had always supported them in whatever they did, regardless of how far-fetched their dreams seemed to most other people.

However, it still caught Adam off guard when Randy pulled him into a fierce hug.

When they finally pulled back, Adam noted with a shock that registered deep within him that the tips of Randy's eyelashes were a bit damp. The older man stared into his eyes, a gravity there that told Adam that whatever was to come was something serious that he needed to listen to.

"I love you, son." The words came out as a hoarse whisper. "I've always loved you. And...I want to thank you. I know you did what you did because you wanted to protect Jason. Because of how much you love him. And I want to say how proud I am of you and grateful I am that you stepped up and took that step."

Adam didn't realize he was crying until one of the tears fell from his jaw. He quickly swiped at his eyes, releasing an embarrassed laugh.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you too."

* * *

Carol and Randy soon left, receiving promises that they would be updated after the doctor visits.

Everyone else entered the house, Jeff and Jay showing their boyfriends to their temporary rooms.

Adam and Jay would be staying in the room that had already been designated as "their" room for whenever they would visit Judy, and Jeff and Phil would be in one of the house's other guest rooms.

Both Adam and Phil were surprised to see their stuff they had brought to the hotel in Virginia, until they were told that their lovers had gone back and gathered their stuff to make sure they had things for when they got out.

While Adam and Jay went to their room to unwind for a bit before they headed to the hospital, Jeff and Phil both attempted to calm the intense emotions running through them.

Jeff took a deep breath as he closed the door, turning to see Phil standing directly behind him.

The younger man just couldn't help it as he pulled Jeff into a deep hug, relishing that closeness and that physical contact he had longed for for what had felt like an eternity.

Jeff felt the tell-tale wetness drip onto his skin.

"Baby, don't cry. _Please_, don't cry." He hated when Phil cried...when he bled...anytime his lover was in pain, it absolutely killed him.

"I just missed you so much. I...I thought I might never see you again."

"You listen to me," Jeff murmured, his voice firm yet gentle. "I would have gone through hell to get you back. Nothing was gonna keep you from me. And nothing ever will."

Phil nodded, reminded of just how fierce of a lover his Nero really was.

"Now," Jeff gently maneuvered Phil over to sit on the bed, "Matt told me about what they'd been doing to you. About the drugs."

He watched as Phil's eyes grew to the point where they looked like they would pop out of his head.

"Hey, hey, listen. It's okay. I'm just so sorry you had to endure that. So so sorry..."

Jeff's eyes began to water as he once again thought about it, picturing what his love had gone through for him.

"I...I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you...but I love you, and we'll get through this together. Whatever consequences come from what happened, we'll work through them together. Just like always."

As he ended with a small smile, he could see a matching one forming on Phil's face, that perseverance he had carried with him all his life coming through.

"We will. And as far as "repaying" me goes, there's only one thing I ask of you, and we can consider ourselves even."

"Anything." Jeff's voice was dead serious, desperate to show his Phil how much he loved him and how much he appreciated his sacrifice.

"Never leave me. Promise to be with me forever."

Jeff smiled. That was by far the easiest thing he'd ever been asked to do in his life.

"Done."

With a sideways high-five and resounding kiss, their pact was sealed.

TBC

* * *

I _finally _get to update this story! I had meant for this chapter to be longer, but I figured this was a decent place to break it up. I'd love to hear your thoughts. I know there wasn't much to this chapter, but it was all stuff I felt was necessary. I hope you enjoyed...and thanks again so much for sticking with me! :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Adam...Adam...we gotta get up. We gotta get you checked out."

Adam grumbled, snuggling deeper into Jay's chest, trying his best to postpone the inevitable.

Neither of them had been sleeping, both refusing to let the other out of their sight, so they had simply been lying as closely as possible, appreciating each other's touch on a whole new level.

"Come on, Addy. It'll be fine, I promise. I'll be right there with you."

Adam brought his eyes up to meet Jay's, a fear within them that promptly slapped Jay in the face with the reality of what his lover had been through.

"You won't leave me alone in there?" The shakiness of his voice caused Jay to immediately tighten his hold on him, a fierceness in his eyes that Adam had missed so much.

"Not for a second. You have my word."

Adam nodded before reluctantly attempting to get out of bed. Before the first grunt of pain had even finished falling from his lips, Jay was there, easing him up to his feet.

They stood face-to-face for a moment, realizing just how fortunate they were that they _could_.

Jay smiled before leaning in to place a quick peck on the other man's lips, one Adam quickly deepened, grabbing a hold of Jay's neck and yanking him forward so their lips smashed together.

After a few moments, Adam pulled back, an almost childlike grin on his face.

"I love you," he murmured, toying with the hairs at the back of Jay's head.

"I know you do, baby," Jay whispered as he brushed his thumb gently over his lover's jaw. "I love you too."

* * *

Once they were ready, they went to knock on the door to the room Jeff and Phil were staying in.

"Come in," they heard a southern accent greet them.

Jay gently opened the door, both of Adam's arms wrapped securely around his waist. He had a feeling they wouldn't be leaving their spot any time soon...and he had absolutely no problem with that.

"Hey, you guys ready to go? We're gonna head down to the hospital."

Jeff looked down at Phil, who had been lying beside him with his head pillowed upon the older man's chest.

After the euphoria of being reunited with his one true mate had begun to wind down, the withdrawal symptoms had resumed their course, only increasing slightly in their intensity. Phil currently lay with his body shaking slightly in Jeff's arms, his sweat seeping through his lover's shirt.

He brought his eyes up to meet Jeff's gaze, the absolute panic in his eyes punching the older man in the gut.

"No," the younger of the two whispered, shaking his head frantically. "I can't. Please don't make me go, Nero, _please_!"

Jeff's heart ached as he looked into the pleading face of the man he loved. He was torn. He knew Phil should go to the hospital. He needed to be checked out by a doctor, but Jeff could tell his love was so terrified that the trip would almost certainly cause more harm than good.

"They'll just shoot me up with more stuff and I can't do that. I can't. I-"

Jeff pulled his lover to his chest, sensing he was bordering on hysteria.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Philly, it's okay. You don't have to go. I promise. We'll just stay here."

As he was talking, Jeff ran his fingers over the back of his lover's head, soothing him.

"We'll just stay right here."

Phil looked up into the expressive emerald eyes he could always trust.

"Really? You promise?" The shaking was making it difficult, but he got the words out.

"You have my word," Jeff smiled gently, a relieved Phil offering him a grateful smile and a kiss before returning to his place on his own personal human pillow.

Jeff smiled down at him before bringing his gaze back up to Jay and Adam, telling them with his eyes to not leave the house just yet.

Jay gave a minute nod before leading Adam out of the room, telling the two in the bed they'd be back soon.

* * *

After a couple minutes, Jeff began to gently maneuver himself out from underneath Phil.

The younger man was immediately on alert, his arms shooting out to hold tightly to Jeff.

"Where are you going?"

Jeff was caught off guard by the panic he saw in those eyes.

"I'm just going to get you a washcloth so I can clean you up a bit so you can be more comfortable. I'll be back in a minute, I promise."

That didn't seem to ease Phil's nerves much. Jeff knew they had a long road ahead of them.

And to be honest, he hated to let Phil out of his sight, but he had to talk to Adam and Jay before they left.

He leaned in and placed a quick but deep kiss on Phil's lips, pulling back slowly.

"I promise," he whispered a final time, looking directly into Phil's eyes.

He got up and rushed out of the room, wanting to spend as little time away from his love as possible.

* * *

He saw Jay and Adam waiting for him by the front door. He noticed Adam's arms were still securely wrapped around Jay's waist.

"So, what's up?" Jay asked, knowing that whatever he wanted to talk to them about was something he hadn't wanted to mention in front of Phil.

"Can you do me a favor? When you go to the doctor, can you ask them about what to do to get Phil through his withdrawal? _Anything _I can do to make this easier for him? I hate seeing him like this."

Both Canadians could see the toll this was taking on Jeff. Tears were forming in his eyes and he looked worried out of his mind.

"Absolutely. Don't worry. You just go spend time with Phil. We'll talk to the docs and see what they say."

Jeff gave Jay a grateful smile before pulling the older man into a quick hug.

"Good luck, guys." He gave them both encouraging smiles before he rushed off to the bathroom so he could get that washcloth for Phil.

The raw relief mixed with fear on his lover's face once he got back to their room did nothing less than break his heart.

* * *

The entire ride to the hospital, Adam held tightly to Jay's hand, his body shaking slightly in anxiety.

Jay cast him concerned glances, knowing there wasn't much he could do or say to ease his love's fears.

Once he pulled up to the hospital, he parked the car, turning to face Adam.

"You okay? You ready?"

He felt Adam squeeze his hand as the other man brought his eyes to meet his own.

"You'll be there with me?"

"The whole time."

Adam nodded, letting out a breath before both men exited the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeff gently wiped the sweat from his lover's body, his eyes betraying the pain he felt at seeing his angel in this condition.

"Nero," Phil whispered, bringing his hand up to his man's face to caress it gently. "It's okay. This isn't your fault."

The tears he had been holding back slipped out of Jeff's eyes as he grasped the hand holding his face.

"I know," he whispered. "I just hate that you had to suffer through that. You're so pure and they forced shit on you to try to change that."

"Now who's exaggerating a little bit here?" Phil did his best to joke around the constant shaking and the cramps he was beginning to feel coming on.

"You and I both know that I'm not some innocent little flower. Not even close. You gotta take me off that pedestal, babe. Now what they did was horrible. It was agonizing and I hated every minute of it, but it didn't even compare to the pain I felt every morning when I woke up and realized that all the dreams I had been having of you were just dreams and you weren't there beside me. The real pain from this whole thing, Jeffy, was that I was away from you. I didn't have you with me and I wasn't sure that I ever would again."

Jeff was silent, gazing deeply into Phil's eyes as they both realized that their pain had been the same. They worried about each other, wanted to protect one another, and needed the other in order to be fully alive.

He pressed his lips to Phil's fiercely, their tongues quickly getting lost in the familiar dance, both men trying to show the other just how much of their very being they were.

* * *

Adam and Jay sat on a gurney behind a curtain, waiting for a doctor. Once the woman at the front desk had gotten a look at Adam, she immediately led them back.

Jay could tell that the longer they waited, the worse Adam's nerves were getting. His leg was trembling more and more and his hold on Jay's waist was becoming increasingly tighter.

Finally, the curtain was pulled back to reveal an average-sized man who looked to be in his early-60s.

"Hello, what seems to be the problem today?" the man asked as he stepped through. As he caught sight of Adam's face, he had to remember all those years of learning discretion in order to not let his shock appear on his face.

"What happened here?"

Jay took it upon himself to answer, wanting to make this whole thing as easy on Adam as possible.

"It's a long story, but my boyfriend was in a situation where he was regularly beaten for almost two weeks. I don't know if anything is broken or anything else serious, so I thought he should get checked."

The doctor gave Jay a look that the younger man couldn't quite interpret before nodding to himself.

"I see. Well, if you would be so kind as to step outside while I assess Mr. Copeland's injuries-"

Jay immediately cut the man off.

"No." The surprise was evident on the doctor's face. "I'm not leaving."

It was then that Jay realized exactly what the previous look on the old man's face had been.

His eyes narrowed as he looked directly into his eyes.

"You think I did this, don't you?"

The oldest in the room wasn't quite sure what to think. It fit all the signs. And the way the victim was clinging so securely to the other man was a common symptom of someone who had been regularly abused.

However, he began to rethink his hypothesis when he heard the bruised man gasp and caught the heartbreak reflecting in his eyes.

"You...you think that Jay..." Adam was at a loss for words. How could anyone think anything like that of his Jay? Jay wouldn't intentionally hurt a fly...and he'd kill himself before he'd ever hurt Adam.

He wrapped his arms tighter around the younger man, slightly nuzzling his head into his warm chest.

"Listen. You have no idea what I've been through the last couple of weeks. I've had to suffer through not only these beatings, but psychological abuse as well, and the only thing that kept me going, that helped me through it, was the hope that I would see Jay again. He loves me more than anyone has ever loved another person. He'd _never_ hurt me."

With his last sentence, Adam's voice took on a fierce tone. The doctor quickly realized he'd made a mistake.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to offend you. I just saw the signs and wanted to be on the safe side. We'll begin the exam now. However, if you don't mind, could you still step outside? We usually don't allow anyone else to be in the room during a patient's exam."

Adam at once shook his head frantically, his eyes wide with fear.

"No. _Please. _I need him here with me. I can't-"

Before he could get too worked up, Jay pulled him in closer, kissing the top of his head, murmuring soothing words.

As he watched, the doctor realized just how wrong he had been. Something profoundly traumatic had happened to this poor young man, and it seemed that the man beside him was the only thing keeping him in one piece.

"You know what? It's okay. It will obviously go much better if he's here with you, so I have no issue with it. So why don't we get started?"

* * *

Back at the house, Phil was becoming desperate, wanting to get as close to Jeff as possible.

He was stopped, however, when he went for the button on his lover's pants.

"No," he heard the older man whisper huskily, out of breath. "We can't."

The look in Phil's eyes...the yearning, the hurt, just about broke Jeff.

"Why _not_?" His voice was almost a whine. "You don't want me anymore?"

Jeff's mouth fell open in shock, his heart plummeting into the depths of his stomach.

Phil could tell he had hurt his lover with his question, but he couldn't help but wonder. Maybe now that he was "damaged goods," no longer "pure," as Jeff had called him, Jeff wouldn't want him anymore. Wouldn't think he was still worth the trouble.

"Phillip. Jack. Brooks. Don't you _ever _say something like that again. I will always want you. _Always_. There will never be a day that I don't. Even if we're screaming at each other and you'll want to rip my head off, I'll still want you. I just don't want to do anything until you're healed."

He brought Phil's face up so he could look him in the eyes.

"You're hurting, baby. You can't tell me you're not. And I refuse to take advantage of you while you're in pain. We'll just have to wait this out together, and once all this passes, I will be more than willing to pick up right where we left off."

Phil's eyes watered, his heart warmed at the words while he at the same time mentally berated himself for doubting the man who had always loved him so unconditionally.

"I'm sorry, Jeffy. You're right. I just want you so bad. But you're right."

He kissed the older man's chest before placing his head in the same spot. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too, angel. I love you too."

TBC

* * *

Yay, I FINALLY have an update for you guys! I've been so busy lately with school wrapping up for the semester so I've been stopping and continuing this story again and again but I've finally got it done! I actually wanted to keep going with it, but considering how difficult it's been to get this one done, I figured it'd be best to just stop it here. I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think! Thanks so much for still reading! I should have another update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

After long, agonizing hours of being poked and prodded, maneuvered and adjusted, Adam was finally told they could leave, his most serious injuries being severely bruised ribs and a broken cheekbone, which Jay told the doctor he could easily help with.

As Adam was getting himself together, Jay remembered what he had promised Jeff he would talk to the doctor about.

"Wait! Before you go, I need to ask you something. You see, a friend of ours was in the same situation Adam was in, but instead of being beaten, he was drugged with Dilaudid and some kind of truth serum, 3-quin-something. He's going through withdrawal right now and his boyfriend wanted me to ask if there was anything he could do to make it all easier for him."

The old man was becoming increasingly suspicious and worried. Where had all of these men been? What on Earth had happened to land them in these situations?

Knowing all four men were in same-sex relationships, his mind briefly flashed to the stories he had heard of "degayifying" treatments in the US due to those horrible laws they had enacted, but he quickly shook that thought off, refusing to imagine the possibilities.

"Well, I would say that your friend's best option would be to check himself into a hospital so he could be monitored and within easy access to any help he would need."

At this point, he was no longer surprised when he saw the young man before him shake his head, his advice once again falling on deaf ears.

"That's not gonna happen. He about had a panic attack when we asked if they were gonna come with us today to get checked out. See, he's straight edge, so he's worried you all will give him drugs and he refuses to let that happen. Plus, he's really attached to his boyfriend right now, so I don't think being in here would be a good idea."

The doctor let out a sigh, nodding his head. He knew what straight edge was and he respected it, but he worried when it came to refusing to take medication. Still, he knew he'd be fighting a losing battle, so the best he could do was give the best advice he could.

* * *

As soon as they walked out the door, Jay leaned against the wall, pulling Adam to his chest.

"Are you okay, baby?"

Adam nodded, leaning in to nuzzle the side of Jay's neck.

"You're awesome."

Jay laughed at the softly spoken words, looking down at Adam in amused confusion.

"What? What are you talking about?"

He was a bit thrown off when Adam looked up at him with complete adoration in his eyes, something he did not deserve.

"You just are, Jay-Jay. You're awesome. You're always taking care of everybody, standing up for people, making sure they're okay..."

His eyes suddenly took on a solemn look.

"I'd be lost without you."

Jay immediately tightened his hold on Adam, kissing his forehead before bringing his head to his shoulder once again.

"I'd be lost without you too; don't ever forget that."

He spent a few more moments just gently consoling his lover, placing kisses on his head and practically petting him.

As they got back in the car, Adam refrained from pointing out that Jay had just proven his point.

* * *

When they got back to the house, Jay brought Adam back to their room, gently removing his clothes and telling him to rest.

"What about you? Where are you going?"

Much like Phil had been earlier, Adam was on alert, paranoid at the idea of being separated from his lover for even a minute.

"I gotta go talk to Jeff, and then I gotta call Mom and Dad so Mom doesn't storm back down here because she was worried out of her mind because nobody called her. Don't worry. I'll be back in a few minutes, and if you need me, just yell. I'll be in the house the whole time."

Still a bit on edge, Adam reluctantly nodded, pulling Jay against him in a hug.

"Okay. I love you."

Jay gave him a reassuring smile before he got up off the bed.

"I love you too. I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Jay knocked gently on the guest bedroom door before he heard a very quiet "Come in."

He walked in to see Jeff still lying on the bed, Phil fast asleep on his chest.

"Hey," Jeff whispered. "Did you talk to the doc?" he asked, bringing his eyes back down to stare at his love.

At Jay's nod, Jeff looked down at Phil one more time before reluctantly sliding out from underneath him as gently as he could, praying that Phil would remain asleep until he got back.

Once they got to the living room, Jeff immediately started in with his questions.

"So what'd they say?"

"Okay, so, the withdrawal can last anywhere from 36 hours to 2 weeks."

Jay watched as the other man's eyes multiplied about 4 times in size.

"Holy shit. Oh my god. Oh my god..."

He looked at Jeff with sympathy, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"Listen, it's okay. He said it could spike in 14 to 21 hours and then we'll just have to see how it goes from there, but you gotta keep your head together, okay?"

Jeff nodded, remembering what Matt had told him. Phil needed him to be strong. He couldn't fall apart.

"Okay. What else did he say?"

"Well, he's gonna need someone with him most of the time, at least for the next little while, but I know you won't have any problem with that."

The knowing, warm smile Jay gave him was able to bring the smallest of smiles and a soft chuckle to his lips.

"He may get symptoms that'll make it seem like he has the flu, so you're gonna need to do what you would normally do for someone with the flu. He said there were two major things you would have to do, though."

"What?" Jeff's eyes betrayed his desperation.

"You gotta make sure he eats. He'll most likely not have any appetite for a while, but you gotta make sure he still eats, regardless. Even if he says he's not hungry and you have to force him."

Jeff nodded, taking in every word seriously.

"And Jeff?" He waited until he had eye contact with the younger man. "Talk to him. The biggest thing for him is gonna be that he gets his thoughts out. Adam too. And we just gotta be there to listen and let them know how we're feeling too, whether we really want them to know or not."

Jeff watched the far away look come to Jay's eyes, knowing how hard it was gonna be for Jay to have to talk to Adam about all of the pain he had been going through. Jay was always the indestructible pillar of support for Adam; he hated to burden his lover with his own problems.

He nodded, though, doing his best to be strong, not only for Phil, but for Jay and Adam too.

"We'll do it. Don't worry, Jay. We will. We love them. We'll make sure they have everything they need."

Jay nodded, attempting to reassure himself.

The two were broken out of their thoughts, however, when a loud cry was heard.

"JEEEEEFF!"

* * *

After consoling Adam, who had been woken up by Phil's scream, Jay called his parents, letting them know what had happened at the doctor's, after which, he laid down with his love, hoping they could both get some much needed rest.

Meanwhile...

Jeff sprinted to the room he and Phil had been staying in, slamming the door open to reveal his lover, sitting straight up, his eyes wide and streaking his cheeks with tears.

Jeff rushed to his side, gathering him in his arms, trying his best to soothe him.

"It's okay. It's okay, Philly. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have left. I just went outside to talk to Jay. I'm so sorry."

Phil did his best to calm his racing heart, curling deeper into his man's chest.

"It's okay. You just scared me. I thought you were gone."

Jeff knew then that things would definitely be different from now on.

"No, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you, remember? I promise."

Phil nodded his head, the two of them lying back on the bed.

"I love you," he whispered, his eyes closing once again.

"I love you too."

It was hours before both Jeff and Jay finally fell asleep, each keeping a close eye on their lover until sleep finally overtook them.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The next time Phil woke up, it was already the next morning. He couldn't believe he had slept so long.

As he opened his eyes, he saw that Jeff was no longer in bed with him, but he could hear his distinct voice from a distance. He turned towards the door, seeing that it was a little less than halfway open.

He could catch glimpses of Jeff pacing back and forth in the hallway, on the phone with somebody.

He strained his ears so he could hear their conversation.

_Listen, I know you want to see him, but he doesn't want any of you to see him in the condition he's in right now._

Phil let out a sigh. Yesterday, while Adam and Jay were at the hospital, he had told Jeff that he didn't want anyone to see him until after his withdrawal had passed. Especially his family. He didn't want to put his mother or his sisters through that.

_I'm not keeping him from you! I'm just doing what he asked! I told you, Chez, as soon as his withdrawal is under control and he feels up to it, I'll call you and let you come see him._

He rubbed a frustrated hand over his face. He'd have to call them all later just to let them know that he was okay.

When Jeff began talking again, Phil had to shift his body forward slightly, Jeff's voice dropping to quiet murmurs.

_I know. I know I should have done a better job taking care of him. I know. But I'm trying to do that now._

Phil's eyes narrowed. He'd definitely have to give Chez and his sisters a call. How could he keep Jeff from blaming himself if they kept hanging it over his head?

_Alright. I'll call you later with an update. Okay. Bye._

He laid back on the bed just before Jeff entered the room, his face crestfallen but brightening up once he saw Phil was awake.

"Mornin', darlin'."

Phil couldn't help but return his contagious smile. "Morning."

Once Jeff was close enough, Phil pulled on his arm, wordlessly telling him exactly where he wanted him.

Jeff smiled and climbed back onto the bed, Phil immediately sliding up next to him.

"How you feeling?"

Trying his best to ignore the debilitating cramps, Phil mustered up a smile.

"I've been better," he laughed pitifully. He looked Jeff in the eyes. "But I've been worse, too. At least I'm here now."

Jeff smiled slightly and pulled him closer, holding him tightly.

He knew now that he'd never let that grip go as long as he lived.

* * *

It wasn't until Jeff left the room to make Phil some breakfast, the door being left open so Phil could still hear him, that Phil reached over to grab his phone, dialing first Chez's number.

"Phil? Is that you? Oh my god, are you okay?"

He decided to just let her get out all she needed to say, knowing he wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise.

"Hang on, I'm gonna put you on speaker. Chaleen, Cassie, and Mom are here."

Phil let out a sigh, relieved that he'd only have to do this once.

"So how are you doing? Are you okay?"

He did his best to get his words out as clearly as he could.

"I'm okay. I feel like shit, but that's to be expected. There's nothing I can really do about it. I'm just glad I'm out. And I have Jeff with me now, so I'm great."

The four women on the other end of the line shared worried glances, noting from his struggling speech that he clearly was not fine.

Raelisa was the one to pick up the conversation, worried about the boy she had long considered her son.

"Speaking of Jeff, is he taking good care of you?"

Phil sighed once again, this time in exasperation.

"_Yes_, Mom, he is. He's been amazing. Anything I need, he's there. Before I even ask for it."

The older woman smiled. She had always liked Jeff. He was a little different for sure, but so was Phil. He was a good kid and he made her son so happy. That was all that mattered in her book.

"By the way...Chez, I heard him on the phone with you this morning. Everything he said was right. As much as I want to see you guys, I don't want any of you to see me like this. I don't want _anyone _to see me like this. The only reason Jeff does is because I can't stand to be away from him for more than five minutes. But once this passes and I feel a bit better, I'll call you guys and give you the address. Just don't bitch at Jeff anymore. None of this was his fault and he's doing everything to take care of me. And he blames himself enough as it is. It's hard enough to get him to stop without you making him feel even worse."

Phil couldn't see them, but all three young women looked like guilty children who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry, Phil," they all said in unison, causing him to chuckle the slightest bit, all his body would allow at the moment.

"Thanks, just remember that from now on, okay? I gotta go, but I'll talk to you guys later, okay? Love you."

After they had all said their goodbyes, Phil hung up his phone, already exhausted once again.

* * *

Jay awoke before Adam, as he tended to do. For several minutes, he didn't move a muscle, simply staring at his love in complete silence.

It was moments like this that he'd cherish from now on.

He eventually began petting the blonde hair, which ultimately roused Adam from sleep.

He blinked himself awake before lifting his eyes to Jay, smiling at the sight of his man above him.

"I'm sorry, babe," Jay gently murmured. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Adam's smile simply brightened before he snuggled closer, placing a kiss on the solid chest.

They stayed like that for some time, both content with just being able to be together and _relax._

Finally, Jay began shifting out of the bed.

"I'm gonna make you something to eat, okay?"

"Okay. I'll come with you."

Jay immediately shot Adam a disapproving look. "Babe, you need to rest. You know that. The more you rest, the quicker you'll heal."

As soon as Adam whipped out the puppy dog eyes, Jay knew he had already lost.

"Please, Jay-Jay? I hate being in the room by myself. And I hate when you leave...It's like you disappear and I don't know when you'll be back..."

Jay sighed, knowing that he'd have to work to make Adam realize that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Alright. Just don't do anything strenuous, okay?"

Adam quickly nodded, a pleased smile lighting his face.

Jay had to laugh at how absolutely adorable he looked, before he lifted the other man in his arms, Adam's legs locking around his hips.

* * *

When they got to the kitchen, they were immediately confronted by Judy, asking how they were doing and if they needed anything.

Once she was satisfied, she went back to drinking her coffee, watching on silently as Jason effortlessly maneuvered her couch until it was facing and much closer to the kitchen, the pillows propped up on one side.

"Lay down," he pointed towards the couch once he was done.

"Jay I don't need to-" but Adam was cut off as soon as he began speaking.

"Lay down. You want to be out here, and I admit, I want you out here, but you need to rest your ribs, so just lie down for a bit, please, babe?"

Adam sighed but did as he was asked, lying down against the pillows as he watched his man begin breakfast.

Jay kept him involved with conversation the whole time, Adam doing his best to keep his midsection still as he and Jay laughed their asses off.

_God_, he'd missed this.

It wasn't long before all the positive energy made him feel good enough that he could get up off the couch. He wrapped his arms around Jay's waist, placing his head on his shoulder as he watched the younger man make pancakes as he placed kisses across his neck.

They were eventually joined by Jeff, Jay offering him a covert smile when he said he was there to make some food for Phil.

The three of them laughed and talked...about everything and nothing...Jeff taking the food he had made once it was done back to the room he shared with his love while Adam ate on the couch, Jay at the coffee table on the floor in front of him, Judy looking on with a contented smile on her face.

It felt good. It felt almost normal again.

They'd put all the decision-making and serious discussions on hold for the time being.

TBC

* * *

Not a whole lot to this chapter, I know, but hey after a whole story of angst, I figured we could all use a little fluff. I should have another update soon. Thanks so much for reading/reviewing! It really means everything.


	14. Chapter 14

If one word could encompass the following couple of weeks, it would be simply:

Full.

Full of waiting. Adam and Jay waiting for injuries to heal...Phil and Jeff waiting on withdrawal to pass.

And full of emotion.

A lot of pain. As each man confessed their innermost thoughts on what had happened to their lover, the raw suffering was brought freshly to the surface.

It was nearly as difficult for Jay to get his emotions out as it was to experience them in the first place. Any time he vocalized his pain, he immediately felt ashamed, seeing it as nothing compared to what Adam had gone through.

They worked on that, both men bringing out the raw core of one another and slowly beginning to mend it, though it would never be truly _healed_.

Jeff had his own guilt to deal with, his of a completely different nature.

He spent many nights without an hour of sleep, instead passing the time gazing at Phil as he slept, tears streaking down his face as he apologized over and over again. With as many times as he had gotten involved with drugs of his own free will, each time he stopped, he never once experienced withdrawal.

Not one symptom. He had always been able to quit cold turkey with no physical effects on his body.

The sole period Phil's body is injected with chemicals, it is not only against his will, but he has this brutal withdrawal to deal with, which Jeff was forced to witness every day.

It simply was _not _fair.

* * *

It was towards the end of those two weeks that everything began to look up.

It seemed to Adam that those two weeks had been nothing but a lot of ice and a lot of rest.

It was making him crazy. His body was preventing him from doing much of anything, and even when he went against its protesting and tried, Jay would forbid it, telling him _again _about rest and healing...

After two weeks of it, he had far beyond passed the point of sanity.

He did attempt to use his time constructively, though. He thought a lot about where they would live... what they would do.

As much as he loved his Ma, he knew that neither one of them would be able to handle staying with her for long.

Speaking of her, there was one night in particular he was, in his eyes, the most productive, doing something he had needed to do for a long time. Something he should have done years ago.

_With constantly resting, Adam often found himself unable to sleep at night. On this night in particular, he was lying awake, watching with a small smile on his face as Jay slept like a log, having worked his ass off the whole day, repairing this and that around Judy's house._

_Adam had attempted to tell his mother that she should just call repairmen, but he had been cut off by Jay, who had said that he could do it. It was no big deal._

_Jeff ended up getting involved too, taking Judy's slightly disheveled yard and making it look amazing, Phil watching on the entire time from a lounge chair._

_Adam placed a gentle kiss on Jay's cheek before leaving the bed in search of his mother, sure she was still up, all the years of working nights preventing her from ever going to bed early._

_He found her in the kitchen, reading._

"_Ma?" Adam called. "Can I talk to you for a second?"_

_She looked up at him, a warm smile coming to her features. "Of course, baby. What's on your mind?"_

_He grabbed another chair from the table, bringing it right next to hers, sitting down with a sigh._

"_There's something I need to talk to you about. Something I should have brought up years ago, but I was being selfish."_

_She gave him a confused look, but let him continue._

"_Our entire lives, ever since we met, everyone has given Jay the responsibility of taking care of me. Of doing everything for me. And I know I completely took advantage of it, just assuming he'd always fix everything."_

_Before he began speaking again, he made sure he had complete eye contact with his mother._

"_There were so many times, from when we were ten to now, when I've done something stupid, gotten myself into trouble. And I remember each time. You always yelled at Jay. Because he was somehow supposed to always keep from anything happening to me, even if he wasn't anywhere nearby._

_Ma, there's something you have to understand. When I did something stupid, it was me doing it. My decision. My wrong. None of it was Jay's fault. Whether he had told me not to or not, I would have done it anyway. You have to give me responsibility for my own actions."_

_He let out a deep breath before he voiced his last thought._

"_That's why I did what I did. That's why I stayed behind in that room and told him to go. I needed to repay him for all those years of doing things...making sacrifices for me. I needed to show him that I loved him just as much."_

_For a long time, Judy was completely silent, digesting everything._

_She loved Jason. She really did, and always had. From the day she met him, she could tell exactly what kind of person he was._

_He was a mischievous, outgoing little boy with a heart of absolute gold._

_It wasn't long before she came to love him just as she loved Adam. Unconditionally. As far as she was concerned, he was her son. No conditions, no questions asked, no arguments._

_Still, she knew what Adam said was absolutely correct. She had always let him get away with murder, those early years when it was just the two of them keeping her from ever staying mad at her baby for anything for long. And Jason was such a giving soul that she just assumed that he would take care of him, that he would do anything either of them asked of him._

_And he did, but, like Adam, Judy had come to take it for granted._

_The two of them talked for about another hour before both finally decided to head to bed, both with tears still glistening in their eyes._

_When he woke up the next morning, Jay was caught off guard by the force of Judy Copeland throwing her arms around his neck and telling him how much she loved him._

"_Ma?" he asked, a little scared. "Are you okay?"_

_She laughed softly, getting herself under control._

"_Yes. Yes, I'm okay. You want some breakfast? I'm gonna make you some breakfast. What would you like? Let's see..."_

_As she continued to ramble on to herself, Jay gave Adam a look of slightly humored, but utter confusion._

_Adam simply laughed and pulled the poor baffled man in for a kiss._

* * *

Meanwhile, try as he might, Phil just couldn't find it in him to be even as mildly productive as Adam was.

He constantly felt like he was practically on his deathbed. Between the cramps, the incessant shaking and sweating, and the flu-like fever, congestion, and sore throat, he could barely bring himself to move, lying sprawled in the bed, feeling like a slug.

Now _this _was torture. He absolutely hated this. He was such a naturally independent person, despite the fact that once they had gotten together, he began to look to Jeff for so much, that this new situation killed him. He'd never before been so completely dependent on another against his will.

He would lie there, watching as Jeff would clean him up, nurse his pains, console him.

He began to feel guilty. He just felt so damn useless.

Like the day Jeff worked on Judy's yard.

He had insisted on being out there, refusing to be left in the room by himself, unable to see Jeff for so long. Jeff had quickly agreed, those screams from when he had left their room to talk to Jay while Phil was sleeping haunting him.

He set up the lounge chair on the patio, covering it with soft pillows, trying to make Phil as comfortable as possible.

He talked to Phil as much as he could while he was working, and Phil more than appreciated the view, the stirring in his cock at watching Jeff's sweaty, shirtless body glisten in the sun letting him know he was still very much alive, but it just wasn't the same.

He hated that he couldn't do _anything_. Jeff was working his ass off and all he could do was lie there and watch.

And even though Jeff never complained, he knew he was making everything more frustrating for the older man.

Like food.

Phil had always loved food. He loved to eat, constantly calling himself a fat ass at the sheer amount he could consume.

This withdrawal had changed that, though.

His body just couldn't take in any more. He knew he should eat; he knew that even though he felt like he had stuffed himself with an entire Thanksgiving feast, in reality he had barely eaten anything substantial. He knew that in order to be healthy, he needed food. He just couldn't do it.

And that, ultimately, had led to daily battles.

Jeff had to try begging, yelling, cajoling, eventually having to resort to forcing the food down his lover's throat, feeding him by hand, trying his best to not let Phil's tears get to him.

Phil wasn't trying to be difficult; he hated that he was making everything so extra hard for Jeff.

It was just his damn body betraying him.

They both knew all they could do was wait.

* * *

As the two weeks of hell came to a close, it was as if someone or something had finally decided to take pity on the four men.

The morning Adam woke up with no pain in his ribs or his face, it was like it was Christmas morning.

He immediately tackled Jay, who had been sitting up in bed, but not yet mentally awake, squeezing the life out of the slightly younger man.

Once he learned what had his lover acting like a kid on a sugar high, he couldn't keep the grin from his face, pulling Adam back against his chest as a single thought raced through his mind.

_Finally_.

* * *

Adam insisted they go out and celebrate, but Jay, instinctively knowing just what kind of "celebration" his lover was craving, insisted they wait.

He'd feel bad if the two of them left, celebrating their good fortune, while Jeff and Phil were left alone with their struggle, the two Canadians essentially rubbing their news in their faces.

He promised Adam that once Phil showed that he was making progress, they'd do something special.

It turned out they wouldn't have to wait long.

The day before, Phil's symptoms had begun to finally lessen immensely, much to the relief of both American men.

Phil had insisted he was fine, but Jeff had a feeling that if they rushed, not taking this day of reprieve to let his lover's body rest, that something could go wrong.

So, with a frustrated sigh, but a still joyous look in his eye, Phil spent the day resting in his man's arms, not even registering Jeff grabbing his phone, sending out a quick text message.

* * *

Everyone's patience ultimately paid off.

As Adam and Jay were sharing their news with Judy, Phil was for the first time in what felt like a century, waking up feeling like himself.

It took him a minute to realize that there was no pain, no haziness, no sweat.

When he did, all he could bring himself to do was bury his head in Jeff's chest, a blissful sigh of relief leaving his lips as he gripped his love with all his might.

Jeff, instantly sensing what was going on, buried his face in the younger man's hair, tears of joy leaking from his eyes.

Finally. It was over.

He knew the only thing that could make the start of the day any better would arrive within the next couple hours.

TBC

* * *

I had intended to continue this chapter, but I figured this was a good place to stop. I'm not sure if it all flows together, but I hope it makes sense. I hope you all enjoy it and I would love any feedback, as always. I know I've said it before, but this story really does only have a couple chapters left. Thank you so much for reading/reviewing. It has meant so much. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was sitting around the living room, eating, talking, laughing...just reveling in the joy of the moment.

The four men decided they would go out that night to celebrate, giving Judy a night with the house to herself, Phil and Adam unaware that their men had already begun putting plans in motion.

They had all finished up eating, Jeff laying on the couch, Phil in his arms, and Jay sitting on the large chair across from them, Adam curled up against his chest, when there was a knock at the door.

Jeff shot Judy a look, telling her without words that it was time.

Earlier in their stay, he had mentioned to Judy that the people at the door would be coming, wanting to make sure that the woman who had taken him in and looked after him for the past month was okay with his plan. He more than had her consent, her house able to easily accommodate more guests.

"I'll get it," he called, the others in the room curious as to why Jeff was the one answering Judy's door, but letting it go.

Phil, however, immediately tensed.

Jeff looked lovingly into his eyes, rubbing his back gently in an attempt to soothe him.

"I'm just getting the door, darlin'. I'll be right back."

He gently removed himself from underneath Phil, making his way towards the front door.

He opened it to find Chez leading the pack, her eyes filled with worry, but also with a warmth he rarely saw her direct at him.

"Hey, guys."

One by one, he greeted each one with a hug, the one he shared with Raelisa longer than all the rest, the two of them seeking support and comfort in one another.

"He's laying on the couch in the living room if you wanna go on in."

They all nodded and Jeff watched, a small happy smile on his face, as one by one Chez, Chaleen, Cassie, Charlie, and finally Raelisa and her husband filed into the house.

* * *

To say Phil was caught off guard would be an understatement.

He had been lying there on the couch, waiting for Jeff to come back, when suddenly his family appeared all at once in the doorway.

He had planned on calling them now that he was doing better, but he hadn't gotten around to it, so he had no idea how they had found him.

Before he could think much more on the subject, though, he was grabbed in a vise-like hug by Chez, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Her relief was tangible in the room. Phil just continued to hold her close until she lifted her head.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

He could see the tears begin to glisten in her eyes and he hurried to assure her.

"Yes. I'm much better now. And don't apologize. There's nothing you could have done. It's okay. _I'm _okay."

She nodded to herself before pulling him back into another hug.

One by one they all had their one-on-one time with him. All the women were openly crying while the men gave him deep hugs, relieved he was back safe and back to his old self.

They all spent the rest of the day lying around and talking, Phil introducing his family to everybody.

They all noticed that the entire time they were talking, Phil never lost hold of Jeff, but they all chose to not comment on it. It was then that each one of them was reminded of just how much their brother/son and Jeff loved each other.

* * *

It was around 7:00 that night when Phil's family decided to take their leave, telling him that they would be staying in a nearby hotel for a couple nights before heading back home.

As soon as they left, Jay turned to Adam.

"Get dressed."

"What?" Adam was caught completely off guard by the request.

"Go get dressed. I'm taking you out."

Curious and intrigued, Adam let a smirk come to his face before giving Jay a quick kiss and heading off in the direction of their bedroom.

Once he was out of earshot, Jay pulled out his phone to check that everything was in place for the night. Once that was done, he headed in the direction Adam had taken, his mind filled with images of what was to come.

Jeff smirked to himself, knowing that even though it would seem that he wasn't making a big deal about their night like Adam and Jay were, his plan would more than make up for it.

* * *

By the time Jay got to their room, he could already hear the shower running in the bathroom. He debated on whether or not he should join his lover, fearing that once he touched him in there, he wouldn't be able to stop.

The memory of all the time they had spent apart, however, won him over, and he made his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

He smiled to himself as he entered the room, hearing Adam humming contentedly.

He pulled back the curtain to reveal the mouth-watering sight of his lover, the drops of water cascading down his long, lean body in graceful rivulets.

Adam turned to face him as Jay stepped through, the taller man's bright smile lighting up his features.

He immediately wrapped his arms around Jay's neck, pulling the slightly younger man to his chest.

The two of them simply basked in one another's touch before Adam pressed his lips firmly to Jay's, Jay's tongue slipping into the other man's mouth before he could even think to stop himself.

They kissed fiercely and passionately, their hands roaming each other's bodies, before Jay finally found the mind to pull back.

"We gotta stop before I can't control myself...and as much as I would love to ravish you right now, we got plans."

Adam pouted, though he quickly grinned and gave Jay one final kiss before they began to clean each other's bodies.

Once they got out of the shower, they entered the bedroom, Adam's curiosity immediately getting the better of him.

"So where are we going?"

Jay gave him a sly smirk before silently retrieving a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt of Adam's from the closet.

"You'll see. Just put these on."

Adam rolled his eyes, though the massive grin gave his true emotions away. Without another word, he began putting on the clothes Jay had handed him.

* * *

Once the two of them were ready to go, they each gave the other a subtle once-over, Adam positively salivating at the sight of Jay in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button-down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Jay's eyes lingered on the other man's long, beautiful form, before he mentally reminded himself of his plans.

"Let's get going. We don't wanna be late."

Adam's interest was once again piqued, but he chose to refrain from asking questions.

They both kissed Judy goodbye, said their goodbyes to Jeff and Phil, who were still lying on the couch, blissfully content, and headed out the door.

* * *

The entire ride, Adam wanted to ask questions, but he used every ounce of willpower he had to keep silent. It wasn't often that Jay went all out like this, so he chose to simply sit back and enjoy the experience.

They eventually arrived at one of Adam's favorite restaurants in Toronto, Adam turning to Jay with a smile once he realized where they were.

"You're awesome."

Jay gave him one of his sexy smirks as he answered, knowing what was to come.

"Just you wait."

The two entered the restaurant and were immediately seated. It took him a second, but Adam soon realized that they were the only two customers there.

"Jay? Why is there nobody here? What happened?"

Jay chuckled. "I arranged for them to close for everyone but us for a few hours. We have the whole place to ourselves. Just you and me."

Adam was speechless. He couldn't even imagine how much Jay had to pay in order to pull this off. And so quickly at that.

"It's amazing. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Jay smiled as he took his love's hand in his. "No thanks necessary, baby. You deserve it. Besides, we're celebrating tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile, it was getting close to 9:00 when Jeff gave Phil a gentle shake.

"Hey, come on. I've got something to show you."

"Wait, what?"

Jeff laughed. "I told you we'd be celebrating tonight, regardless of your family coming."

Phil immediately thought back to their visit, a question bugging him.

"Yeah, speaking of that, how did they know where we were or that I was doing better?"

Jeff gave him a warm smile before answering.

"I texted Chez yesterday while we were lying in bed. I figured you'd want to see them as soon as possible, and I know they've all been worried as hell about you."

The look on Phil's face was one that didn't appear all that often, but when it did, it completely warmed Jeff's heart.

It was Phil's look of 'You did that for me?'. Every time he saw it, it always made Jeff so proud that he had been the cause of it.

Phil finally found his voice, though it was rough with emotion, his eyes looking directly into his Nero's. His savior's. His everything's.

"I love you."

Jeff smiled. Every time he heard those words from Phil, and he heard them a lot, he still felt like he had won a prize each time.

"I love you too, darlin'. More than anything."

The two men shared a deep kiss before Jeff pulled away.

"Come on. I told you. I got something to show you."

With that, he grabbed Phil's hand, leading him to the car.

Once they were situated, Jeff reached up to the visor above his head, pulling out a black silk scarf.

It was an object Phil instantly recognized. That scarf had proven to be damn near indestructible, outlasting countless encounters between the two where Jeff would use the scarf to restrain a very willing and needy Phil.

"Do you mind if I use this to cover your eyes? I just want to surprise you when we get there."

Before, Jeff wouldn't have even had to ask, but after everything that had happened, he wasn't sure what could have become an issue for his Phil. What might be a trigger.

Thinking about what could happen, Phil finally let out a breath before responding, making eye contact with Jeff.

"Just hold my hand the whole time."

Jeff nodded, leaning over to gently tie the scarf around Phil's eyes.

"You got it."

Once the scarf was in place, Jeff started the car and headed in the direction of their destination, his hand locked with that of his love for the entire ride.

* * *

Once they were done with their meal, the waiter bringing out their food without them even ordering, which included all of Adam's favorites, the two exited the restaurant, Jay driving off towards their next destination.

They eventually arrived at a hotel, Jay immediately leading Adam to the elevators, bypassing the front desk completely.

They arrived on their floor, Jay bringing Adam to their room, the key to which Jay had "somehow" obtained.

When he walked through the door, Adam's jaw dropped. It was absolutely beautiful.

Jay came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin upon the other man's shoulder.

"We have the entire floor to ourselves. You can be as loud as you want."

Adam turned his head in his love's direction, a smirk coming to his lips.

"And just how did you pull _that one _off, Mr. Magician?"

Jay merely shrugged, that cocky smirk Adam loved so much once again coming to his face.

Jay backed away from him before swiftly turning him around, yanking Adam's shirt open in one quick move.

They knew they were gonna be in for a long night.

* * *

Phil could tell they had finally arrived when he felt Jeff put the car into park.

"Alright, we're here, but I'm gonna keep you blindfolded until we get to exactly where we need to be. I'll guide you. You don't have to worry."

Phil nodded, placing all his trust in Jeff, knowing he'd never steer him wrong.

He waited for Jeff to come around to his side of the car, where he opened the door and brought Phil to his feet.

"Alright just walk straight. I got you."

They walked for a bit before Jeff spoke again.

"Ok, there's going to be sliding doors."

They made it through the doors without problems before they continued walking.

They came to a stop after a few feet.

"Alright. We're waiting for an elevator."

Phil nodded, getting used to this odd feeling.

Once the bell for the elevator dinged, Jeff guided Phil inside and pressed the button for their floor. They eventually arrived, Jeff navigating their way down a hallway.

He took out the key card Chaleen had given him and slid it into the slot before opening the door, bringing Phil through the threshold.

"Okay, we're here and I'm gonna take the scarf off now, but just keep your eyes closed for a minute longer, okay, babe?"

Phil nodded. "Okay."

Jeff removed the scarf, quickly placing it on a nightstand before coming to stand behind Phil, placing his hands over the younger man's still closed eyes.

"Alright, you ready?"

Phil chuckled at the ridiculousness of such a question, nodding eagerly.

"Yes."

"Alright," Jeff whispered, removing his hands.

"Open your eyes."

TBC

* * *

I'm evil. I know this. I am so sorry for ending it here. I had intended for this chapter to continue, but, again, this seemed like a good place to break. The upside is I promise you both E&C smut and Junk smut in the next chapter. You have my word on that. ;) I intended for each couple to have 2 sex scenes each in this story, and we've had 1 E&C one already, so you guys know what we have left. :) This story is coming to a close (for real this time!). There's only 2, MAYBE 3 chapters left to wrap it up. I can't even say how much fun I have had writing this one in particular and I want to thank you all so so much for reading and reviewing. It really means everything!


	16. Chapter 16A

The first thing that Phil realized once he opened his eyes was that he wasn't blinded with brightness like he thought he would be.

Instead, he was greeted with a huge room, entirely lit by candlelight.

He gazed around in wonder. There were candles everywhere.

All along the floor, the shelves, the tables.

It was things like this the hopeless romantic in Phil loved. Simple yet beautiful.

He couldn't tell exactly where they were, but honestly, he didn't care at this point.

His attention was drawn to the enormous bed against the wall, the light casting a glow on it that made it seem almost surreal.

Thinking about what that bed meant, what it symbolized, Phil let a blissful breath escape his lips as he turned back to Jeff, both wearing matching grins.

"Baby, this is...I don't even...This is beautiful. Thank you."

Jeff's grin only widened proudly. "Anything for you, my love. I just wanted to make tonight special. No one deserves to be spoiled more than you. That's what tonight is about. It's all about us."

Phil's eyes got slightly misty, the sheer relief that they were back together again...back to being "them" again, almost overpowering.

He brought his hands to his lover's face, staring deep into his eyes before smashing their lips together.

Now it was time to really get back to normal.

* * *

Jeff freely moaned as he felt their tongues blend into one, his love's arms coming to wrap themselves around his neck.

He let his hands wander, traveling from the secure shoulders, down the graceful back, finally coming to that amazing ass.

His hands seemed to have a mind of their own, thoroughly massaging the beautiful globes he could feel through the jeans Phil was wearing.

God, he had missed his lover's body so much. It was without a doubt a work of absolute perfection to Jeff.

He could tell Phil was becoming frantic, wanting to just rip Jeff's clothes off and _finally _feel him inside again, but Jeff had other plans.

Tonight he wanted to savor. Cherish. He wanted to recommit every minute detail about Phil to memory.

The way he felt. Looked. Tasted.

Using every last ounce of self-control he possessed, he pulled back, his breathing harsh.

Phil didn't seem to take the hint, though. As soon as his lips were released, they latched onto the smooth neck, sucking, kissing, and licking as if it held some sweet nectar he was trying to get to.

Jeff felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head of their own accord. Phil had always had such a damn talented mouth.

He had to fight in order to bring himself back down to Earth, knowing that after too much longer, he'd be gone, fucking Phil through the floor, his mind filled of nothing but pleasure.

Not that that had never happened before.

But Jeff wanted tonight to be different. Special. He wanted to take his time.

"Baby...baby, relax. Damn, that feels fucking amazing...Philly, stop. Calm down."

Jeff brought his hands to Phil's cheeks, pulling his head away from its feasting on his neck as gently as he could.

Phil brought himself to stand up straight once again, his breaths coming out in heavy pants and his eyes completely glazed over.

For a moment, all Jeff could do was stare at the dark eyes and the wet lips.

"What's wrong?" Phil's eyes caught the deep marks he had left on his lover's tattooed skin, giving him a sense of pride. He knew they'd be there tomorrow, and people would know. They'd know that Jeff was his. And he was Jeff's.

"I know we've been waitin' forever, and you wanna just dive right in, but I wanna take things slow tonight. I wanna taste every last inch of you. Remind myself how amazing you taste, you feel."

Phil let out a breath to try to calm himself down, Jeff reaching out to rub his back soothingly.

After a moment, he nodded, giving his lover a soft, understanding smile.

"Okay, Nero. Okay."

Jeff smiled happily before leaning in to kiss Phil gently, both men taking in every sensation as their tongues met and joined.

Jeff leaned back to slowly lift Phil's shirt over his head, their eyes then connecting, sharing the bliss of this moment.

Jeff gently pushed Phil backward, the younger man instantly understanding what Jeff wanted of him.

He sat on the edge of the bed, sliding backwards slowly and seductively until he was lying on his back in the middle of the bed.

He watched as Jeff took his time untying and removing his shoes, followed by his socks. He reached up to undo Phil's jeans, pulling them down the beautiful legs slowly, taking a breath before removing the final piece of clothing.

He at last brought Phil's boxers down, watching with intent eyes as each new piece of skin was revealed to him.

Once the boxers had been dropped to the floor, Jeff stood back, admiring the view.

With the candles lit all around them, they cast a glow on the Chicago native that made him look truly like an angel.

And somehow, this angel had found _him_, of all people, worthy. The younger man was his for the taking, and Jeff was going to indulge himself with every last inch of him.

He began removing his clothing, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks, tossing his shirt carelessly behind him, when Phil sat back up, his eyes wide with need.

"Let me help."

Jeff watched as Phil undid his belt, followed by his jeans, Jeff stepping out of them once they hit the floor.

Phil stared at the beautiful body before him, already salivating, before, with shaking hands, he brought his lover's boxers down to the ground, his eyes instantly zeroing in on the massive, flawless cock.

Before he could make any move towards it, Jeff pushed him back onto the bed, gliding on top of him.

Phil still persisted, trying to lift himself from the soft bed.

"Uh uh uh." Jeff shook his head, taking hold of both of Phil's wrists.

"You don't want me to restrain you, do you?" He eyed the scarf he had left on the nightstand.

Phil's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head in the negative.

In general, most days, he was all for Jeff tying him up. He loved when Jeff would take full control of him like that. But he couldn't do that tonight.

He _needed _to be able to touch Jeff. After so long, he needed that reassurance.

"Slow, remember?"

Phil let out a huff but nodded, just wanting any and everything Jeff had to offer him.

Jeff released his wrists, leaning down to join their mouths together once more.

They savored every taste, every ridge and corner of each other's mouths.

Jeff eventually pulled back, placing butterfly kisses from Phil's chin, up his cheeks, across his forehead, on each closed eyelid, and then finally his nose.

Phil reopened his eyes, both men sharing equally joyous and aroused smiles.

Jeff continued his journey, kissing all along each of his lover's ears, leaning forward to lick and kiss Phil's tattoo behind the left, causing Phil to shiver and moan at the sensations.

As Jeff continued his path, covering every inch of Phil's neck with kisses, licks, and bites, Phil had to remind himself that this was really happening. This wasn't a dream. It wasn't one of his hallucinations.

It was real.

Blissful tears came to his eyes as he let himself fully realize this, feeling every sensation reach out to every point of his body.

He gasped when he felt Jeff marking his collarbone, knowing he'd be covered in marks by tomorrow.

Jeff kissed and licked the tattooed chest before bringing each pierced nipple, one at a time, into his mouth, where he proceeded to bite and pull, playing with those rings he had always loved.

At this point, Phil was moaning loudly and wantonly, not caring one bit if anyone could hear him.

Jeff's eager mouth made its way down the tanned stomach, leaving its marks before his tongue painstakingly licked each letter of Phil's STRAIGHT EDGE tattoo.

He played with his lover's navel for a bit, enjoying the needy mewling noises before he advanced downward.

He kissed all the way down each of Phil's legs, from his thighs all the way down to his toes.

Phil felt his eyes roll as Jeff proceeded to suck each toe into his mouth before bringing himself back up and eying the straining cock in front of him.

He cast a look at Phil, seeing the utter bliss on his face.

He smiled at the sight before bringing his tongue to the base of his love's cock, slowly dragging it up as he explored every groove from base to tip.

The unrestrained cries Phil was releasing into the air were music to his ears.

He brought his mouth back down, sucking the head into his mouth before moving down, taking in more and more of his lover's cock.

He sucked on the heavy balls briefly before returning to the tip. He could feel Phil's legs shaking at this point.

"Nero, I'm...I'm gonna cum."

Jeff smirked, pulling his mouth off of Phil's cock and quickly gripping the base tightly.

"Oh no you don't. Not yet, baby."

Phil felt like he was about to explode, letting out a completely involuntary whine.

Jeff merely smiled and kissed him gently before grabbing hold of his Philly's shoulder.

"It's okay. Just turn over for me."

Phil let out a frustrated huff but relented, turning over onto his stomach.

Jeff let his mouth travel from the nape of his lover's neck all the way down to the bottoms of his feet once again before he brought himself back to that beyond perfect ass.

He leaned in and slowly swiped his tongue all the way up, Phil letting out a startled but pleased gasp.

Jeff licked at the familiar hole before stiffening his tongue and probing that entrance he had missed so much.

At this point, Phil was beyond sanity. He was feeling so many pleasurable sensations at once he really thought he would spontaneously combust.

"Nero...Nero, I need you. I can't hold off much longer."

Jeff removed his tongue from his lover's hole, turning Phil over so he was on his back once again.

He reached over into the nightstand, pulling out the lube that had been placed there.

Warming it up for a few seconds, Jeff finally pressed one slicked up finger to Phil's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

Phil nodded eagerly. He was far beyond ready. He _needed_ this.

Jeff nodded before slipping his finger inside.

The sounds coming from Phil's mouth had nothing to do with pain. He welcomed the familiar feelings he had missed all too much.

After sliding in two more fingers, just to assure himself that he didn't hurt his love too much, Jeff slid them out before reaching for the lube once again.

He quickly coated his cock before lining himself up with Phil's eagerly waiting entrance.

As soon as he pushed in, both men had the same feeling coursing through their veins.

It felt like they had come home.

Jeff kept a deliciously agonizing slow pace, each man feeling every last inch slide in and out.

Phil grabbed hold of his lover's head, pulling him down for passionate kisses, the best way he knew to express the indescribable feelings going on inside of him.

When he could tell Phil was getting close, Jeff brought his hand down, stroking his lover's cock as he continued his thrusts.

"Baby, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

Phil wasn't even able to finish his sentence before his orgasm hit him, his release shooting in stream after stream, covering not only Jeff's hand, but both of their bodies as well.

He heard Jeff scream his name before he felt the familiar and much missed feeling of Jeff's seed shooting up inside of him, the older man in a sense claiming Phil's body as his.

This was his last blissful thought before his pleasure-filled body reached its limit and he completely blacked out.

TBC

* * *

Wow...so...that was a lot more than I had intended, but I hope you all liked it! I know I promised both E&C and Junk in this chapter, but I didn't realize how long just one of those parts would be, so I've decided to divide this chapter up into 2 parts: a part A and a part B (so I guess you could still say you get both in the same chapter) ;) Please review so I know what you guys think. Thanks again so much for reading!


	17. Chapter 16B

**Author's Note: **I am so so sorry this took so long! I had meant to post this maybe a day or two after the first part of chapter 16 and then life just got crazy. February in general is gonna be insane for me, but then I have spring break in the beginning of March, and everything should calm down by then. Thanks again so much everyone for sticking with me! Let me know what you think.

* * *

Adam's eyes immediately darkened, a primal fire burning within them.

He grabbed the back of Jay's head, smashing their lips together, Adam's tongue instantly seeking out its partner.

Jay let his hands slip down to that ass he had longed to be inside of for so long, squeezing roughly as he yanked Adam forward, bringing their bodies as close as they could go with the annoying layers of clothing between them.

Adam let out a loud moan of startled pleasure as Jay's movement brought their cocks to rub together, the friction caused by their jeans driving him mad.

Jay eventually found the strength to pull back, grabbing a hold of Adam's face so he could look the other man in the eyes, the pure lust he saw there sending a shiver down his spine.

"What do you want, baby?"

He could tell that by the way things were looking, this was going to be rough, hard, and intense. He had no problem with that, but he wanted to make sure that Adam was okay with that for their first time after so long.

Adam let out the first thought that came to his head.

"I want you to take me." His voice was low with arousal and a hint of desperation.

For a second, however, as they both processed those words, Jay flashed back to their first time together, Adam uttering those same words as he nearly swooned under the power of Jay's smirk.

Small smiles came to both of their faces as they realized they were both thinking of the same event.

Adam wrapped his arms around Jay's neck lovingly, leaning forward so their foreheads touched.

"Take me, Jay," he whispered. "As hard as you want. I want to feel you for days..."

At those words, Jay let out a fierce primal growl, literally tackling Adam onto the room's king size bed.

Adam watched through clouded eyes as Jay ripped his own shirt off, his mouth salivating at the sight of his man's abs, which still somehow looked as amazing as ever after all these years.

Jay then went for Adam's pants, undoing them before quickly pulling off his shoes and socks, the jeans and Adam's underwear quickly following.

Jay took a moment to stare down at the beautiful body before him, taking in every graceful detail. He brought his eyes back up to his love's face, seeing the desperate need as well as the deep-seated, raw love shining back at him, causing a soft, loving smile to come to his face.

He leaned down, offering a gentle yet deep kiss before pulling back, the same smile once again highlighting his features.

"I love you," he said softly, causing Adam to smile, laughing slightly at his lover's dorkiness.

"I love you too, Jay-Jay. Now can I _please _feel you inside me? Before I explode?"

Jay's mind was at once put back on track.

He stood and quickly discarded his jeans and underwear, Adam's eyes watching him like a hawk.

Before he knew what hit him, Adam was sitting up at the edge of the bed, pulling Jay forward until the tip of his cock was right at his mouth.

Without another word, Adam let his tongue slip out, moaning at the delicious taste of his lover's cock.

It tasted even better than he remembered.

He took the entire head into his mouth, sucking thoroughly, absolutely loving the pants and moans he could hear floating above him.

He took more and more of his treat in, unable to get enough, letting his tongue play with the sensitive underside as he reveled in Jay's harsh panting.

"Jesus, Adam!" Jay forced out, the sudden onslaught of sensation blindsiding him.

Adam smirked proudly before relaxing his throat and deep-throating the thick, long equipment like the pro he knew he was.

Jay knew he had to stop this. He refused to cum for the first time since they had been reunited in his love's mouth.

But it just felt so _damn _good...

He finally forced himself to resist.

"Adam...Adam, stop. I don't want to come too soon!" He forced his love's mouth off of his cock as gently as he could, his cock pulsing even more at the wanton eyes staring up at him.

He knew he had to get down to business before he lost control.

"Hands and knees," he growled, loving the way Adam quickly obeyed without another word.

He stared at that beautiful ass, a gleam in his eye. He was finally about to reclaim what was his.

What had always belonged to him.

He slightly pushed at one of Adam's shoulders, telling him wordlessly what he wanted of him.

He watched as Adam brought his head and shoulders down to the bed, thus raising his pert ass even higher.

Jay licked his lips at the sight before grabbing hold of the perfect round globes, massaging them briefly before spreading them, his eyes zeroing in on the small round hole.

Oh how he'd missed it.

With his trademark smirk, he leaned in and swiped his tongue over the hole, loving the gasp of pleasure that fell from his lover's lips.

He moved his tongue around in circles a few times before finally stiffening it, releasing a guttural moan as he breached the seal.

The unrestrained moan Adam let out was so deep and loud, Jay was grateful he had made sure to get a whole floor for themselves, knowing and loving how vocal his baby could get.

He tongue-fucked his love's entrance for several minutes, reminding himself of the exquisite taste, before Adam finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Jay...Jay...No more! I need you!"

His eyes darkening even more, Jay quickly removed his tongue and turned Adam back over onto his back.

He reached over into the nightstand for the lube he knew Cassie had put there, quickly opening it and coating his fingers.

He had only just gotten the second finger in when Adam called to him once again.

"Jay...no more prep. I told you, I need you now!"

Jay cast his love an uncertain look. It had been so long for both of them that he knew that without prep it would certainly hurt Adam like hell. Adam, of course, could read his man like an open book, and rubbed his arm reassuringly.

"It's okay, Jay. I know it might hurt, but it's okay. I want it. I want to feel every last bit of it. I want to feel _you_."

Knowing when his baby's mind was set on something, Jay nodded, reaching for the lube once again, quickly slicking up his cock before lining it up with his love's awaiting hole.

"You ready?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Still, Adam nodded regardless, wrapping his arms around his man's neck.

"Yes. Let me feel you."

* * *

This gave Jay all the permission he needed. He breached the always tight entrance, stopping once he saw a grimace of discomfort come to his lover's face. Adam, however, wouldn't let him stop there.

"I'm fine. Keep going."

Jay continued, not stopping again until he was all the way in, both men moaning at the feel of once again being connected fully after so long.

"Oh my god..." Jay let out, remembering just how amazing it felt to have Adam's ass around his cock.

"Uh huh," was all Adam could say, his mind completely lost in the euphoric pleasure he was feeling.

Jay slid almost all the way out before slamming back in, testing the waters.

"Ahhh! Jay! Do that again!"

Jay smirked evilly. It was on now.

He lifted Adam's legs as he set a deep, brutal pace, Adam's screams of ecstasy music to his ears.

Adam forced his eyes to open so he could gaze at the beautiful creature above him.

His angel.

Jay's face and upper body were slicked with sweat, his muscles tensing as he moved.

He looked like the true definition of perfection, and in the midst of the assault of pleasure he was feeling, Adam was once again reminded how lucky he was to have him.

This was what he had suffered for two long weeks in that jail for. This moment.

And it was far beyond worth it.

* * *

After what didn't feel like nearly long enough, but then again, what would?, Adam felt his orgasm approaching.

He didn't want to cum yet, but he knew he couldn't hold off any longer.

"Jay...Jay, I'm gonna cum!"

Jay merely smiled, meeting Adam for a deep kiss before smiling against his lips, his hand working his lover's cock.

"Cum for me, beautiful."

He continued his stroking, his finger gently moving along the underside of Adam's cock, sending the slightly older man completely over the edge.

He let out a long, drawn out howl as his cum splashed both of them in endless streaks.

The vise-like grip on his cock Adam's climax created caused Jay's eyes to roll in the back of his head as he soon let loose his own release, sounding like some kind of wild animal as his seed at last marked Adam as his own once again.

The two men finally collapsed on the bed, utterly spent, without a care in the world for anything other than this moment. Together.

TBC

* * *

Finally! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I'm thinking (and hoping) the next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long to post as this one. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks so much for sticking with me!


	18. Chapter 17

Phil's eyes slowly began to open, taking in his surroundings.

The candles that had been burning now had about a third of their original glow. He could feel a solid chest beneath his head and looked up to see Jeff watching him, a contented smile on his face as he lay there, the covers wrapped around them.

"Hey," Jeff called softly as their eyes met. "You okay? You were out for a while there."

Phil blushed, choosing to bury his face in his man's chest, realizing that Jeff had managed to clean the both of them up and get him under the covers all while he slept on.

Still, he couldn't help but smile against the older man's chest. How did he feel? There were no words for how he felt at this moment.

"I'm perfect," he finally sighed, tightening his hold on Jeff. "Absolutely perfect."

Jeff's smile only grew before he leaned down to kiss Phil on the head.

The two of them laid there in peaceful silence until Phil finally spoke.

"So where are we exactly?"

"A suite at a hotel in Mississauga. I set it up last night and had Chaleen check-in for me and get me the key when they all showed up earlier today."

Phil smirked. "Some regular undercover agents, huh?" Jeff laughed as Phil began to think.

"...Babe?" His voice had taken on a bit of a timid tone.

"What is it?" Jeff lowered his head so he could have a bit of a better view of his love.

"What are we gonna do?"

Jeff brought Phil up so the two of them were face-to-face. He wanted to make sure he was looking directly into his Philly's eyes when he said this.

"We're gonna be fine. We'll stay with Judy until we figure out where we wanna live and we find a place of our own. When we do, I know everyone will be more than happy to help ship our stuff up here. We'll be able to have a normal life up here, where we won't have to hide. I know you won't be able to go back to the WWE, and I'm sorry about that-"

Phil quickly cut Jeff off.

"I don't care about that. My career only had a few years left on it, anyway, and besides, I'd give up everything to have you like this. That's what those two weeks were about."

Jeff gave him a small smile before pulling him down for a grateful kiss.

They both knew that as long as they had each other, they'd be fine.

* * *

The next morning, Adam awoke to the sounds of Jay talking quietly to someone.

He opened his eyes to see a man rolling in what looked to be a tray of room service.

He smiled at the sight, watching Jay tip the guy before coming back into the main part of the room.

"Morning, gorgeous," he called once he saw that Adam was awake.

Adam couldn't believe that after all these years Jay still had the power to make him blush so easily.

"Morning. You got room service?"

Jay nodded, smiling as he began unpacking all the food.

"Mmhmm. A little bit of everything."

Adam looked over the array of food. "It looks delicious."

Jay made them each a plate as Adam got up to sit at the small table in the room, knowing that would be a lot easier than trying to eat in bed.

As he got up, wrapping the sheet around his still naked body, he could feel the effects of the night before with every step he took. He hid the proud smile that caused him as he made his way over to the table.

Jay set down both of their plates and then took his seat across from Adam.

"So how you doing this morning?"

Adam's smile was infectious as he began to eat his food.

"I'm fantastic. Last night was amazing, Jay. It really was. _You _were amazing."

Though his patented cocky smirk appeared, Jay refrained from making one of his equally arrogant remarks.

"It was definitely worth the wait."

Adam offered his own smirk before they both continued eating.

Once they were done, Jay began cleaning up their dishes when he felt Adam grab his arm, leading him back to the bed without another word.

Jay smirked. He supposed they could fit in another round before they had to check out.

Adam pulled him in for a deep kiss as he fell back on the bed, his legs opening wide of their own accord.

Okay. Maybe two.

* * *

After a blissful night's sleep, followed by another round of life-affirming sex once they had awoken, Jeff and Phil began getting ready and gathering the few things they had with them together.

Jeff walked into the bathroom, seeing Phil staring silently at himself in the mirror.

"What's up, darlin'?" he asked curiously.

Phil looked over at him with a smile and grabbed his hand, pulling him to stand beside him as they gazed at their reflections.

"These marks," Phil finally said, his hand following all the visible ones on his neck before ghosting over the ones he could see on Jeff's. "I love 'em." He met Jeff's gaze as they both turned away from the mirror. "I don't think I ever told you just how much I love it when you mark me where people can see. It's like you've branded me with a "Property Of" sticker and I love it. It lets everyone know that I belong to you."

He once again brought his hand to the marks he had left on Jeff's neck tattoo.

"And these let them know that you belong to me."

Jeff grabbed hold of the hand on his neck, bringing it to his mouth as he placed a kiss on the inked knuckles. "I love it too." He brought himself behind Phil, wrapping his arms around his waist as they both gazed into the mirror once again. "I love it."

* * *

Once they had left their hotel, Adam and Jay made a stop at Randy and Carol's, just so Carol could see for herself that Adam was in fact doing much better.

As they walked up the driveway, Jay saw Adam halt.

"What's up?"

He watched in confusion as Adam walked over to the old van his mom used for her sporting goods shop.

Adam opened the back of the van, a pleased smile coming to his face as he saw that the "mysterious unidentifiable stains" were still there. He knew that after all these years, Carol and Randy still figured the stains were just a symptom of wear and tear on the ancient van.

As he gazed at the old yellow-beige carpet, Jay let out a smirk of his own as the memories overtook him. He and Adam at last made eye contact, both remembering, before he pulled the other man into a quick but deep kiss before they headed into the house.

After about an hour or two of hugs and kisses and tears and talking about what they were planning to do, they headed back to Judy's.

As they walked in, they saw that Phil and Jeff were already back, each on one side of the couch with their legs tangled with one another's, Phil reading one of his comic books as Jeff either wrote or drew something.

At the sound of the door closing, Phil and Jeff both looked up.

"So how was your night?" Jeff asked with a knowing smirk.

Adam answered as he headed to the fridge to find something to drink.

"I've never been so happy to limp in my life."

Everyone laughed at that, Phil casting Adam a knowing look.

The two Canadians finally came to sit down with the other two in the living room.

"So what's new with you boys?"

TBC

* * *

I know that this chapter is pretty short compared to others, but after this one, there's gonna be a huge time jump into the future to wrap up this story in a chapter or two. I've been thinking and I think this story is gonna have a very short sequel. It shouldn't be more than 5 chapters at most. It's just that an idea came to me and I feel like it steers away from the overall focus of this fic too much, so I figured it'd be best to stand on its own. But before that, this one still has to come to a close. Again, thank you guy so so much for staying with this story. It really means the world to me.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Just a quick little clarification for anyone who doesn't know. In this chapter, "Natalie" is Natalie Slater and "Rob" is Rob Etcheverria, aka "El Fuego."

* * *

It was over the next few years that everyone came into their own, slowly building lives for themselves after being ripped from what they had known for so long.

Adam and Jay had quickly decided to live in Toronto. They loved the small town feel of Orangeville; it really was home, but they needed the "life" of the city. It took them a while, but they finally found a house that would suit their wants and needs.

The day they finally moved out, they weren't at all surprised to see Judy in tears, but she understood.

She was worried about her boys, but she knew they at last were building a stable life for themselves and she couldn't be happier. Plus, they weren't nearly as far as they had been when they'd lived in the States, so it'd be a lot easier for her to see them now.

Phil and Jeff had a bit of a harder time deciding on where they wanted to ultimately settle.

Phil couldn't help but laugh at the irony. He was a son of the city, so _of course _he had to go and fall in love with a country boy through and through. It was just one of the many ways the two of them seemed to be the yin to the other's yang.

They did a lot of research and thought for a long time to figure out a place that would satisfy them both.

Phil knew that even though he wouldn't really say it, growing up practically in the woods his whole life, Jeff desired land, so that was a factor. But Phil needed some kind of culture or urban space.

After weeks of research, they finally decided to relocate to Calgary. It had the city feel that Phil needed as well as the wide openness Jeff could always escape to if he needed. Plus, the rich wrestling history of the city was a huge bonus for Phil.

So, once they had secured an area, they began the plans to build what would become their safe haven.

A few months later, it was finally time to move in.

The day they left Judy's, they both made sure to thank her profusely for everything she had done for them.

"Oh, don't even mention it," she had chastised them. "You boys just be good to each other and take care of each other. And try to stay in touch, okay?"

Both men assured her they would as they stepped out and began their new life.

* * *

It wasn't as if everything magically fell into place for the four men, though. They all struggled to figure out what they were going to do with their lives.

They all individually had more than enough money to live on, but they were also a group of four extremely restless individuals. They all needed something to occupy their time or else they knew they would go stir crazy.

Jay struggled with this a lot. After a couple of months, Adam was able to land a job hosting his own radio show on one of Toronto's major rock stations. He was given complete creative freedom, where he was allowed to play whatever he wanted, regardless of genre, and he could also use airtime to just talk about whatever was on his mind, his background in radio coming in more than handy.

Jay didn't have anything like that, though. He was an athlete...He didn't know how to do anything else.

He had never really found anything he could sink his teeth into when he was in college, and the only long-term plans he ever had for his life were to wrestle or play hockey.

Who the hell was gonna hire someone with absolutely no experience or even a degree?

He knew he could go back to working in retail or the old wood mill he used to work at, but he knew he'd be absolutely miserable.

Adam saw his frustration every day, his heart hurting at seeing his love so stressed. He knew the longer Jay went without finding a job, the more guilty he felt. He looked at himself as failing, not being able to pull his own weight and take care of Adam, despite the other man's constantly telling him that it was okay and he didn't need to be taken care of.

A break finally came at the oddest of times.

It was a little after 3 in the morning. Jay hadn't been able to sleep at all due to the stress all the scrambled thoughts in his head were causing him. Suddenly, a thought came to him, causing him to gasp and jump slightly, waking Adam, who had been sleeping soundly on his man's chest.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily.

Jay smiled at the barely conscious man, kissing his forehead before bringing him back down.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Go back to sleep."

Too tired to think much more on the subject, Adam quickly obeyed, snuggling against the coziness that was simply 'Jay.'

He woke up the next morning to find himself alone in bed with the door to their bedroom open. He could clearly see Jay talking animatedly with someone on the phone.

Intrigued, Adam waited patiently until Jay at last came back into the room, a huge smile on his face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I got a job!" Jay announced excitedly as he made his way over to the bed.

"Really? Doing what?" Adam did his best to hide his worry. He just didn't want Jay to do something he hated just for the sake of having a job.

"I talked to Rob and I'm gonna start training down at Squared Circle. He said that with me being a full-time trainer, students would be able to come into the gym more times a week, which is good for everybody. The students get more time in the ring and the gym gets more money."

Adam's grin nearly split his face. Jay had always been a standout in the ring; this was a given, but he also always loved to help out and give advice when it was wanted. Adam knew he'd make an absolutely amazing trainer.

"That's amazing, Jay! That's perfect for you!"

He pulled Jay in for a deep hug, the force of which caused him to fall back onto the bed.

They both laughed, just relishing the joy of the moment.

* * *

It was a bit of a challenge for Phil and Jeff to figure out what they were going to do too.

Jeff eventually decided to go back to landscaping, though it took him a while to build up a clientele, but the people who initially hired him for his name only quickly realized just how good he was at what he was doing and spread the word.

Still, as much as he enjoyed it, Phil could tell he needed something else, something extra, to really satisfy him.

He thought about it for a long time, not even mentioning his brainstorming to Jeff, until he finally came up with something.

He brought the idea up to Jeff one Saturday afternoon as the two of them were lounging in bed lazily.

"Hey, babe?"

"Hmm?" Jeff tilted his head down to look at his lover, his hand still absentmindedly running through the locks that were beginning to grow back.

"I've been thinking. What if you started teaching kids art as like an after school thing? You've always been great with kids and who knows? It could be fun."

Jeff's face showed his surprise. He hadn't thought of anything even remotely like that. But as he tossed it around in his head, it began to sound like a pretty awesome idea.

"That could be so cool. And I could have them try different forms and..."

Phil listened as Jeff continued on animatedly, a pleased smile on his face as he watched his love.

Finally, Jeff looked back down at him again, a huge grin on his face.

"You're amazing. How long have you been thinking about something like that?"

"It's just...I know you've been wanting to do something extra, even though I know you don't mind landscaping. I started thinking and it just seemed to fit. And you're so damn talented, I'd love to see you try to bring that out in kids."

Jeff smiled brightly as he brought Phil up for a kiss.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, Nero." Phil returned to his place on top of Jeff's chest, completely satisfied with himself.

* * *

This didn't mean he knew anything about what he was gonna do, though. Like Jay, Phil had always aspired to be a wrestler, to the extent that he didn't really know how to do much else.

He had long joked that once he retired, he would open a bakery where he would sell foods with wrestling-related names. Any time he said this, he was at least 75 percent joking, just going off of the influence of hanging around and talking to Natalie all the time about her bakery.

Jeff had heard this joke many times in the past and, being the 'just go for it' kind of person he was, he brought the idea up to Phil one day over breakfast.

"Why don't you do that?"

Phil looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? I don't know anything about running a bakery! And I mean I know how to bake some stuff, but I didn't go to culinary school or anything."

"Who said you had to go to culinary school? I say just do it. Call Natalie and ask her for advice. Maybe we can get her to make a trip up here and she can help you get started."

After silently mewling over his thoughts for a bit, Phil spoke at last.

"You really think I should do it?"

"Well, do you think you'd enjoy it?"

"Yeah," Phil answered honestly, surprising even himself. "I think it'd be fun."

Jeff smiled. "Then I think you should go for it."

* * *

And thus began the journey.

Each of the four men eventually found their place and slowly began rebuilding their lives.

They all knew there would always be lasting effects, though, and reminders in the most unlikely places.

Like movies.

This was something they all came to discover.

It happened for Adam and Jay one night when they had decided to relax and watch _The Shawshank Redemption_. It was one of Jay's all-time favorites, so Adam had suggested it, the subject matter of a man falsely accused of a crime being incarcerated not even dawning on him.

He was pretty okay throughout the whole thing, though, feeling Jay's arm wrapped securely around his shoulders. He snuggled as close to Jay as possible when they showed an inmate crying, just wanting to go home, the memories rising to the surface.

Yet, it was actually Jay who broke.

They were watching the scene where the main character talks to the other inmates about hope, about how it was something they needed behind bars more than anywhere else, about how it was the one thing that couldn't be taken away from them.

Adam heard a sniffle and looked up to see a few tears escape the corners of the other man's eyes, his hold on Adam tightening but his gaze not leaving the screen.

"Jay? You okay?" Adam asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Jay answered quickly, hurriedly swiping at his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Adam simply leaned up and placed a kiss on his love's cheek, whispering softly in his ear.

"You were the reason I had hope. Just you."

As Jay turned his head towards him, Adam could see more tears being released before Jay pulled him forward for a deep kiss.

They both eventually pulled back, soft smiles on their faces, knowing what they had in each other, before turning back to continue the movie.

* * *

In Phil and Jeff's case, in hindsight, they probably should have gone with a movie they both knew.

It was a mellow Saturday night when they had decided to rent a movie. They both wanted something they had never seen before, so they settled on one called _Black Snake Moan_. They both liked the two main actors and it looked like a weird little funny spoof. An older black man chaining up a young white girl so he could do what he wanted with her. It looked pretty campy, so they figured 'why not?'.

They had no idea just how wrong they were.

The movie started out pretty much how they had expected, but then they saw it begin to take a much more serious turn.

Still, even though it wasn't exactly what they had had in mind for the night, they figured they might as well stick with it.

They both watched silently until one small scene came up.

Phil's eyes were glued to the screen as the female lead, her character obviously suffering from some kind of pneumonia or other sickness, found herself frantically trying to find her way in an endless field of crops, the camera work showing her scattered, desperate mind. All the while, the woman kept calling out for her boyfriend, finally huddling under a plant, on her knees in the dirt, as she completely broke down, screaming at the top of her lungs for him.

It was at this point that Phil absolutely lost it.

He burst into tears and began violently sobbing, remembering all the effects the drugs he was injected with had on him, the hallucinations that came.

The sole desire to see Jeff again, crying out for him in his mind, both while awake and when he was sleeping, but him never coming.

Jeff was completely caught off guard by his lover's outburst, but he knew it must have had something to do with "that place." He pulled Phil into his lap and cradled him as he cried, letting him work through whatever had happened, offering what he could by simply being there.

Phil eventually calmed down, but he refused to leave his spot in Jeff's lap.

Jeff turned off the movie and carried Phil to bed, and for the rest of the night, no words were spoken.

TBC

* * *

Yay for a longer, quicker chapter! But I'm not quite sure how much sense this chapter makes to be honest. I started it after finishing a massive paper with no sleep, but I hope it works and you guys enjoy it. I'd really love your feedback. I'm pretty sure this portion of the story only has one chapter left. Ahhh! That is so crazy to me! But then we'll have the short sequel. Plus, if you remember from an earlier author's note, I still owe you one more Junk sex scene so at least we'll have that to end with! ;) I know I say it all the time, but I really want to thank all of you for reading/favoriting/reviewing/following this story. It means so much. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed the update.


	20. Chapter 19

All four men would discover and come to accept what kinds of "lasting effects" would come from what happened. They weren't all negative; they were just the way things were from then on.

The biggest one, of course, had to do with attachment.

Adam and Phil both remained extremely attached to their lovers. They would go to work and have a normal day, but they would think about them constantly. And when they came home, each of them and their man were almost never apart.

This was something that was quickly noticed by anyone who would come to visit them. Phil's siblings would constantly tease him about how whenever Jeff would leave a room, his eyes would follow him and if he could, he would move to an area where he could still see him. Just like Jay's brother Josh would make fun of Adam for seeming to be attached to Jay at the hip, delighting in finally getting some payback for Adam and Jay always terrorizing him when they were younger.

Neither Adam nor Phil cared, though. This was just the way it was.

Not to mention, Jeff and Jay too were forever changed by what happened.

Simply put, they were protective as hell.

They would both find themselves calling their lovers in the middle of the day, just to check on them or see how they were doing. Not that Adam or Phil ever minded their calls, always eager to talk to the person they were missing.

It was a system that worked for them. Often, Jeff and Adam would both randomly pop up to visit their lover while they were working, just so they could be near them. Watch them.

Adam loved watching Jay train his students. There was just something about watching him do something he loved and passing on his knowledge to others.

And of course, he looked hot as hell when he was all in control and commanding, and when he was working his ass off in the ring.

All of Jay's students of course knew who Adam was, and once they heard about their relationship, most of them felt even more at ease with him, so it eventually got to the point where Adam could come in and watch a session without any of the students even noticing until the class was over.

Once Phil got the bakery up and running, Jeff would often pop in, usually after a long day working in the heat, and just chill on one of the stools Phil had set up for people to sit and eat if they wanted.

They'd talk about whatever was on their minds; sometimes, Jeff would get behind the counter and work too, doing what little he knew how to in a bakery.

Phil had set up the bakery to have a really relaxed and laid back atmosphere, so there would often be people just hanging around, talking just like they would at a diner. Phil had decorated the walls with wrestling, horror, and music memorabilia, trying to put as much of his personality into it as possible.

Like Jay's students, many of the people who came in, especially the regulars, knew who both Phil and Jeff were, and at first were a bit amazed, but quickly came to see them as just regular people. Again, their relationship wasn't a big deal to practically anybody, which shocked both men. It was definitely a breath of fresh air.

* * *

With this attachment came changes to how the four men each saw their relationship. What they wanted out of it and where they wanted it to go.

Ideas like marriage. And kids.

After they had been in Toronto for about two years, Adam and Jay finally got married.

It was something the both of them not only wanted, but felt like they needed.

It was a small affair. They got married in their backyard with just their family and some of their closest friends there.

Phil and Jeff sat towards the front, their hands tightly intertwined as they watched, knowing just how much Adam and Jay deserved this. How much they'd _earned _it.

The two of them had decided to not get married officially. Phil was still not a huge fan of the whole institution of marriage as a whole, but he now understood why it was so important for certain people.

Once they had completed the process of becoming Canadian citizens, he and Jeff did go through all the legal necessities to make sure they were covered if something were to ever happen to either one of them, but as far as they were concerned, that was all they needed. They knew they belonged to each other. That was enough.

The whole concept of kids was a bit trickier, though.

Adam had always wanted kids. For years, he had told Jay that once they were both retired, he wanted them to have at least two or three kids.

Jay, on the other hand, didn't really have an opinion one way or the other.

He knew that if they were to ever have children, he would love them completely and be more than happy. He just didn't need to have them. If they never had kids, he'd be just as fine. Adam was all he needed. But, he knew how much Adam wanted children, so he had always expected it would happen.

Which was why he was so surprised when Adam had told him one day as they were eating that he didn't want to have them anymore.

"What are you talking about, Adam? You've wanted kids for so long!" His face held nothing but confusion. He had no idea where that had come from.

"I know, Jay. I know I did. But after everything that happened, it made me realize a couple things, and to be honest, I'm just gonna go ahead and say it."

He made sure to look directly into the warm blue eyes of his lover.

"I want to be selfish."

If possible, Jay looked even more confused.

"I don't get it. What do you mean?"

Adam smiled softly at his man, eyes filled with warmth.

"After feeling what it's like to be away from you, to have you taken away from me, I just..I don't want to have to share you. Even with kids. I just want to have you all to myself."

Jay looked at Adam intently. He could tell his baby was serious, but he just didn't know if he was only feeling this way because the wounds were still fresh, the memories still raw.

"Are you sure, Adam? Are you _sure_? We can have kids; it's okay. We'd still have time for each other. I'd make sure of that."

They both smirked at each other before Adam took a quick breath and began speaking again.

"Yes, Jay, I'm sure. I wanna be permanently selfish. I just want you. _And _I want to take care of you. I don't want to have to focus on anyone else. Just let me do that. Please, Jay."

The smile Jay gave him warmed Adam's heart. It was full of warmth and understanding. Love and compassion.

"Addy, all I need to be happy is you. If you don't wanna have kids, that's fine by me."

Adam smiled. "We can just be the really cool uncles to everybody else's kids," he laughed, making Jay chuckle too.

"Sweet!"

* * *

It was kind of ironic when you thought about it. The same event had almost the opposite effect on Phil that it had had on Adam.

Both Phil and Jeff had always wanted a kid. They didn't want a houseful or anything, just one little child. Phil especially wanted a little girl, though he knew that if and when he and Jeff finally decided to have a child, he would love it regardless.

After everything that happened, moving to Calgary, and getting their businesses going, like Adam and Jay, Phil and Jeff both wanted to be selfish. They wanted to just spend time with each other.

This led to what would eventually be officially known to everyone who was close to them as "the 8 years of selfishness."

For those eight years, Phil and Jeff had nothing to focus on but each other, and it was bliss.

* * *

_Jeff was coming down the stairs after taking a shower. He had had a long day working a particularly grueling job in the summer heat._

_He was planning to grab something to eat before maybe driving down to the bakery to see Phil when he heard a key scraping at the lock to their front door._

_He turned to see Phil coming through the door, slamming it behind him, his eyes instantly zeroing in on Jeff._

_Before Jeff knew what hit him, he was being pressed roughly against the wall, Phil's mouth attacking his._

_He moaned at the taste, their tongues instinctively blending together. They both pulled back once breathing became an issue, panting harshly in each other's face._

"_What are you doin' home so early? What brought this on?" He let his hands slide down until they were gently massaging the pert ass._

_The heated look in his lover's eyes went straight to his cock._

"_I just needed you."_

_Without another word, Phil left one last sloppy kiss on Jeff's chin before sliding to his knees._

_His hands expertly undid Jeff's jeans and shoved them along with his underwear down his strong legs._

_Jeff barely had enough time to support himself against the wall before his cock was engulfed in the warm, wet cavern of his lover's insatiable mouth._

"_HOLY SHIT, PHILLY!" he cried._

_Phil smirked in satisfaction as he continued his work, teasing every sensitive spot he knew drove Jeff insane._

_He heard Jeff warn him that he was close, but he didn't let up in the least. He knew what he wanted. He wanted that taste._

_He closed his eyes in victory when he felt the first spurts of cum hit his tongue, swallowing every last bit he was given. After licking his man clean, he brought himself back to a standing position, his cock pulsing even harder in his shorts at the wanton look in Jeff's eyes._

_Once Jeff got himself under control, he pulled Phil into a sloppy kiss, smirking evilly when he felt just how hard Phil was in his shorts._

"_What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want."_

_Phil looked directly into the deep emerald eyes as he answered._

"_Possess me."_

_Jeff didn't need to be told twice. He knew exactly what that meant._

_He swiftly lifted Phil up, the younger man wrapping his legs around his love's waist as Jeff dashed up the stairs._

_Once they made it through the door to their bedroom, he promptly kicked it shut before dashing for the bed, his cock now completely hard once again._

_They undressed each other as fast as humanly possible before Jeff __opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out the reliable black scarf, swiftly tying Phil's wrists above his head._

_He attacked Phil's mouth once again before trailing his lips down the smooth stomach, loving the beautiful sight of his lover's body arching gracefully._

_He smirked before he grabbed his baby's thighs, lifting them slightly before Phil felt the sudden blissful sensation of his man's tongue exploring his hole._

_Jeff got as deep as he possibly could, causing Phil to arch so much in sheer pleasure that literally the only parts of his upper body that were touching the bed were his bound wrists and the very top of his head._

_Once he sensed that Phil was dangerously close, Jeff pulled his tongue out of the delicious heat and grabbed the lube._

_After quickly coating his cock, he lifted both of Phil's legs onto his shoulders before sliding inside his home, leaning down until Phil was literally bent in half._

_Jeff's thrusts were hard and deep, each one sending shock waves throughout Phil's body as Jeff bit and sucked at the flawless neck before him._

_The shrill screams of pleasure only spurred Jeff on._

_Phil finally couldn't take anymore and shot all over the both of them, Jeff not even needing to touch his cock._

_The vise-like tightening of Phil's muscles quickly sent Jeff over the edge, as he released deep inside him._

_Jeff released Phil's wrists before promptly collapsing on top of him, feeling Phil's arms fall limply onto his back._

_The room was silent except for their heavy breaths until Phil finally spoke._

"_Thank you. I needed that."_

_Jeff merely chuckled before placing a single kiss to the middle of his love's chest._

* * *

The beauty of not having any kids to worry about was that the two of them could have moments like that any time they wanted, but the time eventually came when the desire for a child overtook both of them.

After eight years, they both decided it was time.

They talked for a long time about how they would go about it. Phil was adamant that he wanted them to go through a surrogate with Jeff being the biological father. When asked why this was so important to him, Phil decided to be honest.

It all came back to what had happened in "that place."

He wanted as much of Jeff as possible, and he could think of nothing better than having a little mini-Jeffrey Nero running around the house.

He joked that he would probably curse himself for that later, but Jeff could tell it was something Phil desperately wanted. Phil knew that even though this child would be both of theirs completely, he would love him or her that much more if he knew that they came from Jeff.

Still, with such a big change to their life, Jeff didn't want them to lose what made them "them," and he knew Phil didn't either. So, once they had decided everything, Jeff made a phone call to one of the guys he had met through his landscaping business.

The next day, Phil came home to find a work truck in front of their house.

He walked in, calling for Jeff, eventually finding him in the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on? Who's here?"

Jeff smiled. "I called this guy I know to have him soundproof our room."

"What?" Phil asked in confusion.

The older man chuckled, pulling his baby to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I don't want us to be one of those couples who lose themselves when they have a kid. You're still the most important thing in my life and I want us to still be us. This way, with our room soundproofed, we can still go all hours of the night without waking the baby up, and with a baby monitor we'd still be able to hear them."

A smirk slowly came to Phil's face before transforming into a full-fledged grin.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Jeff just laughed, pulling Phil even closer.

"I love you."

"I love you too, darlin'." As the two men began kissing deeply, oblivious to the workers coming and going, they knew they'd be just fine.

So, after over a year of research, planning, pregnancy, and labor, Phil stood in a hospital room, holding his brand new baby girl.

Girl. That was the icing on the cake for him. He knew the grin wouldn't be able to leave his face.

As he gazed down at her, he saw the start of bright blonde hair and could see traces of green in the still changing eyes.

He felt as though his life was complete.

He looked up to see Jeff gazing at both of them in wonder.

"You want to hold her?"

Unable to find words, Jeff silently nodded.

Once he placed his new daughter in Jeff's arms, Phil took a step back and just stared at him. He couldn't believe after everything that they had finally reached this moment.

A few hours later, after the woman who had generously given birth for them had been set up in a room to rest before she would eventually be released from the hospital, Phil and Jeff sat alone with their new daughter in their own room.

Their families had flown in and seen the new arrival and now it was just them when there was a quiet knock on the door.

A nurse popped her head in.

"You've got some more visitors if you're ready for them."

Both men nodded as the door opened and in walked Adam and Jay.

They all visited for a bit, Adam and Jay each taking turns holding the little one.

It was when Jay was holding her, talking to Jeff, that Phil and Adam locked eyes, as they had so long ago, the two of them once again communicating without words.

This was what they did it for. So Phil could have the little girl currently in his friend's arms. So Adam could have the ring he proudly wore on his finger.

They both knew they would do it all over again without a second thought.

For their men. Their beautiful men who loved them endlessly.

They'd go to the end of the world for them.

For their lovers.

The End.

* * *

Wow. I cannot believe it's over. This little fic that started out as a one-shot has morphed into a 20-chapter thing with a life of its own. I hope you all have enjoyed being on this ride with me. And I hope this last chapter didn't disappoint. The ending was really hard to write for some reason. And I went back and forth on whether or not to have Ruby included in this fic, but I decided in the end to have her after all, just with her "origins" being a little different. I was listening to "Dirty Little Thing" by Adelitas Way and "Narcissistic Cannibal" by Korn while writing the smut portion of this chapter, so they probably had some kind of influence on how that part turned out. I should hopefully be starting the short sequel soon. Thank you again for reading this fic, and especially to my amazing reviewers always giving me such astounding support, especially BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN and JoMoFan-spot. You both have been beyond incredible. See you all with a sequel soon!


End file.
